


Titan Shenanigans (Crack AU Fanfic)

by CutixCandy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Child Eren Yeager, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disasters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical References, Human/Titan Relationships, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Movie Reference, Mythology References, Nonsense, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, School, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Trio, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Trouble, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutixCandy/pseuds/CutixCandy
Summary: UPDATE: Made into a YouTube series.Bad and crazy things happen to anybody. Grisha lost his wife Dina from a ship disaster and was rescued, along with his son Zeke, back to their residency in U.S.A (because people have American dreams). Grisha met the new love of his life Carla and had a child named Eren, so that Zeke won't be so lonely at home.But oh boy, is that going to be a trip when Dina comes back alive.In an alternate universe where there are no Pure Titans, just Titan Shifters that have long human lifespan and are all capable of talking in their forms (and just to make you be more sure, humans exist). Here, the whole Titan thing started from the 1800s and It continued on to modern era. And just to make this even less tragic, one doesn't even have to eat a Titan Shifter to be one. Just inject a Titan serum that contains at least one of the 9 powers will do.A world where almost the entire world is fine with big gigantic Titan Shifters just as long as they don't do any harm.Oh, and also Eldians are still the only humans capable of becoming a Titan Shifter.Although this is written for fun and does not follow canon, criticism is accepted.Uses a lot of references and memes.





	1. The Founder's Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this first chapter (and most of the second chapter) will focus on the Founder herself, Ymir Fritz. It's going to focus on the alternate history of her.
> 
> Oh, and it will have things from our real world like the mythologies. And references. This fanfic is going to have LOTS of references. Movies and memes and stuff.
> 
> EDIT: Chap. 120 of the manga is released (spoilers!) and Ymir's appearance is revealed (well kinda, because... look at those eyes...). I'm going to update this chapter with the minor details of her hair, as well as fixes on some errors. See you soon on the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT2: I'm rewriting the chapters, since I just read manga chapter 122. See the latest 'chapter' of this fanfic (actually note) for more details on this.

** _"ROAR!"_ **

There used to be dinosaurs. Monstrous dinosaurs that dominate the world. Savagely hunting down prey and fighting each other. Truly the beasts of Planet Earth.

Eh. Not much to say about them because we never really see how they really act. Unless you count the Jurassic Park movies.

But it is a real fact that the extinction event happened, where the asteroid landed on one part of the Earth. There went the extinction of these savage beings. Thank goodness the behemoths are gone!

Okay, who celebrated and exclaimed that line at that time? Sentient monotremes!? Echidnas can talk?

I don't think so. I must be talking crazy. _ Sigh. _

Many million years had passed and there were homo sapiens. **Ahem**. Humans. Normal human beings. Smaller and smarter than the dead dinosaurs. Unlike them, humans were superior. Capable of creating tools with opposable thumbs. They seemed to have come from monkeys due to the similarities. But the humans could do something incredible. The ability to form words through their mouths.

Well, duh. <strike>Otherwise you may not be able to read this out loud.</strike>

Humans had evolved with the natural habitat and eventually created cultures of their tribes. Their own lifestyles contrasting with the wilderness of inferior animals to the point where they took over most of the animal habitats into their own by destroying trees in the forests. Human beings became the dominators of the world.

Unfortunately, evil actions made humanity no different from the late dinosaurs. Humans fought among themselves. Blood. Murder. Violence. Cannibalism- well, barely. The list goes on.

Immorality exists. Not big surprise.

They are smarter than other animals and yet they act like them. Is this reality or a sick joke? Reality can be whatever I- whoops. A stage play or a disastrous event? Are humans idiots or pretending fools? So many questions that humanity did not dare to answer out of ignorance.

"Someone please wake me up from this nightmare," as said by a little girl with long, straight hair and pretty eyes. <strike>Not those ghost eyes, like, ugh, so creepy.</strike>

* * *

Here, in the 1800s <strike>(not 2000 years ago, this is a dumb crack AU!)</strike>, the legend was born. Not much is known about her, but let's just pretend that this is her… backstory, shall we?

She was told by her father, Aurg <strike>(because we can't leave unnamed characters without any names)</strike>, that humanity would always either be moral or immoral and that there was nothing a person could do, even with the backup of thousands of people, to convince the world to throw away such evil acts. She was tired of the horrendous acts caused by mankind. There had to be a way to make the world a better place.

Aurg married a farmer named Elmir, who was kind and generous enough to provide food from her crops and livestock to the orphans and homeless people at villages. His wealth, being from the Fritz family, gave her a better home at a town. He was nice enough to let her have a barn outside the good-conditioned house, as well as dedicating his free time to build a garden for her.

When they had their daughter as the only child of their household, they raised her to be well-behaved. Elmir would scold her whenever she did something bad, usually by accident. She was encouraged to donate money for charity because the royal status would act rubbish. Funny enough, some of them were her husband's relatives. Her mother commented that he was the only good man in his family tree. Humanity.

Elmir would always read to her mythological stories during bedtime. The stories were from the Norse mythology.

She named her daughter Ymir Fritz. The first name originated from a Norse giant born from venom. That was something the child was not proud of. Her mother thought that it was because the name was from a male being. But it wasn't really that. Elmir named Ymir after him as her own name also came from him through an alternate name 'Aurgelmir'. Aurg's name being from that name was nothing more than coincidence.

Another reason she chose the name was because it was kinda 'cute' and 'suitable' for such a sweet little girl like her own daughter.

Umm… that was honestly terrible, not gonna lie. Given the name of the personification of chaos but risen up into being a good lady. The irony. And yet Elmir saw nothing wrong with that, as she quoted "A name is a name. If your parents named you 'Shut Up', I will call you 'Shut Up'."

Ymir's father didn't even question his wife about this whole name thing. Not even her silly quote. Aurg just let it slide. That was really weird for a smart person like him.

He homeschooled Ymir as he didn't put his trust on teachers in public and private schools. He had pride in his knowledge.

Whenever Aurg went outside for work on the weekends, Ymir would lie down on her bed and read the books that contained myths and legends while waiting for her mother to cook meals. This was just a part of a mother's nature. Making meals for her children and occasionally sandwiches for her husband.

Elmir called the books that she read history books, but the magical aspects didn't seem to prove that. For a little girl, Ymir ain't fooled by her mother because of her trust with her father's knowledge. Not only that, she attempted to call the Gods once, but they never came. There was no such thing as magic.

Books were her only source of entertainment besides walking along the pond and in the fields and gardens. Sometimes, she would look outside the windows to watch birds flying in the sky and butterflies landing onto one of the plants in her garden. Most of the time, she kept herself busy reading literature.

Her mother usually chose the books that were suitable for children. She didn't want Ymir to go to the bookshelf without her permission.

Ymir liked the stories in the Norse mythology about Thor Odinson. She admired him as the protector of mankind. A strong god of thunder wielding a hammer, titled the Mjöllnir. A person who fights against the chaos of the giants. A hero indeed.

Due to her mother's restrictions, she didn't know the full story about him, his father or even the giant Ymir. All Elmir ever told her was that the monster Ymir was a representation of chaos that 'vanished' because of Thor's father, who, along with the other two gods, created the beautiful Earth. The young child had a feeling that the story didn't really happen like that.

Now back to her idol. Ymir wanted to be like Thor. But her mother said that only Thor could be Thor and that no person should ever dare steal his name and be called 'Thor'. No no no. Of course she didn't want to be Thor. She just wanted to be a hero like him, not be exactly like him. People would definitely shame a woman stealing Thor's identity and saying "Hey! I'm Thor!" That's just disrespecting his legacy, as least if he and the stories were real. Speaking of stories, Ymir got really curious on the ones that her mother intentionally left out.

And her curiosity got the better of her when her mom went out of the house for grocery shopping.

Ymir sneaked out of her bedroom to the bookshelf in the living room to take a look at the books that her mom had not read to her before. She searched for the books that mentions Thor Odinson and Norse mythology. As she finished taking them out of the shelves, something from one of them caught her attention.

The Greek mythology.

"Hmm," Ymir hummed as she stared at those words. "The stories from Greece? Well, better check them out."

Ymir proceeded to also take some books that mentioned it and quietly went back to her bedroom, making sure that no stranger outside the house would notice a person inside.

By right, robberies would invade an empty house if it had no security. Thankfully, Aurg made threatening-looking fences to keep strangers out of the house. Only his neighbors were comfortable with visiting the household.

She looked outside the window while remaining hidden, which was opened to let in some fresh air, to see how her mom was doing. She just came back from buying some food in case the livestock disappear all of her sudden. She was then seemingly mesmerized by vibrant flowers as she took a scroll at her garden.

Ymir went back to her task and lied down on her bed to read the books that she took from the bookshelf. She read the one that mentioned something about Thor at the back of it.

"What is this?" Ymir noticed the title of the book that she was holding. It was titled 'Ragnarök'.

<strike> _ This is going to be a trip. _ </strike>

Ymir skipped through the pages for important plot points of the storyline since the book is apparently thick, something that her young mind did not like to handle, fearing that she would get bored. And then her eyes widen like balloons.

Thor Odinson… the God she liked… died from poison.

The hero. The guardian. The protector. The avenger. **Dead.**

"Impossible…" she mumbled in fright. "It… it cannot be."

This felt like a nightmare. It should be a lie. This had to be a mistake. This could not be.

Tears streamed down on her cheeks. She no longer had a chance to meet the God of Thunder himself, even if he were real.

Thor is dead. God is dead.

She put away the first book, trying to recover from horror, and took another book that talked about the giant that she was named after. She suspected that it would be as gruesome as the first one. She slowly opened it to see what really happened.

It turned out that the gods, one of them being Odin, the father of the late Thor, killed the beast Ymir and created Earth using his corpse.

"Earth was made with his flesh…" noted Ymir, feeling disgusted on the idea that such a gorgeous world like the Earth was created from **him**.

And her name… **her name…**

She felt like throwing up. It was as if someone created something using **her body**, even though Ymir didn't want to be connected to the giant. The story made her have such a thought about it.

She put the book on top of the Ragnarök book and decided not to read any more books of the Norse mythology out of worry that it would further stress her out.

"Maybe the Greek mythology won't be that bad," she hoped as she picked up one of the books that mentioned it. "Please be a good one," she prayed.

This time, when she opened it, she read each word written on the book for real.

The story from the thick book, as summarized here:

_ At the start, there were Gaea, the Goddess of Earth. _

"Okay," said Ymir.

_ Uranus, the God of Sky and Heaven, was Gaea's son. _

"Mhmm."

_ They had- _

<strike>[Insert detailed description here because this crazy/stupid fanfic is family-friendly. Oh shoot, the kids are gonna find that out- Well, I think I talked too much here!]</strike>

Ymir was confused upon seeing the concepts of- whatever they are- for the first time in her life.

She was not ready for this.

"... Sweet Mother of God…" she expressed her shock, despite not being religious, feeling uncomfortable. "What… is this?"

_ Uranus locked some of his children, the monstrous yet unfortunate beings, within Tartarus, the place for beings of sinful deeds. _

"Seriously?" asked Ymir. "A representation of Heaven doing this?"

_ Gaea wanted revenge and asked the remaining children, the Titans, to depose their father. _

"Titans…" thought Ymir, "... why do I feel uneasy with that word? Titans…"

_ Cronus, one of the Titans and the God of Time, agreed with his mother Gaea and created a plan. He overthrew Uranus and cut his… _

"…"

There it was again. The same one he used on Gaea-

Oh, let's not talk about that part again.

Ymir was speechless, wondering what it looked like since she was only reading the text on the non-illustrated novel. That author was lucky to not put pictures into his book, even when it was meant for adults. Ymir remembered her father almost teaching her one of the systems of human biology before her mother interrupted him. She said that Ymir was lucky since she was not prepared for _ that _ yet, which led her into thinking that it could be bad because of her mother's reaction.

But it only made her _ curiouser and curiouser. _

_ Soon after, he became the ruler of the cosmos and _ \- blah blah blah - _ with his wife Rhea, who was also his... _

Ymir sighed upon seeing such a concept again.

_ Uranus made a prediction that Cronus will be overthrown by one of his children, the Olympians. Out of anxiety, Cronus locked his monstrous brothers back to Tartarus. In an attempt to stop this prophecy his father made, he ate his childr- _

"Nope," said Ymir as she immediately closed the book, giving up her intentions to read the full story.

She hurriedly brought the other books with her and ran to the living room, making sure that her footsteps were soft so that her mom would not hear her. She repeated 'nope' countlessly as she carefully put the books to the bookshelf, back to their original positions. She rushed back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, rubbing her temple to relieve the headache she received from reading utter madness.

What Cronus did in that story reminded Ymir of the part of humanity that her father told her about. Blood. Murder. Violence. Cannibalism. A Titan did all that for the sake of saving himself. _ Eww. _

Ymir sighed. “My disappointment is immeasurable,” she said unhappily, “and my day is ruined.”

Meanwhile, her mother had just finished plucking some flowers and putting them into her already full basket, some of them and the food falling off due to exceeding the limited amount of space. As she walked to the window to see how her lovely daughter was doing, she was taken aback upon seeing her feeling unwell based on her rubbing her forehead.

At first, Elmir thought that Ymir might be having a fever until she noticed her being uncharacteristically moody and talking about how her day was spoiled. Elmir frowned at seeing her young daughter in a terrible state.

“Oh dear,” the farmer expressed her worries, “she must be entering the angst phase. Better get ready for this.”

Since then, Ymir tried her best to avoid and ignore anything about Titans, the Greek mythology and even the Norse mythology. So much for looking up to dead gods like Thor Odinson. Yes, many deaths happened in ** _that_ ** story. And she felt even more embarrassed to be named Ymir after knowing what happened to that behemoth.

Whenever her mom brought them up in hopes of cheering her up, Ymir would simply go along with what she was saying. But oh my god, this was way too much for her brain to process. Please no more stories.

Ymir then had the guts to convince her mother to stop reading her bedtime stories as she was _ too old. _

Her mother wondered why Ymir stopped reading mythological books and focused fully on the home-schooled education that her father had offered to her.

"Wouldn't children be bored of that?" Elmir asked herself, being the one who had dropped out of school in her past. "Why is she suddenly getting enthusiastic about it?"

She was disappointed to see that her attempt on making Ymir believe in myths failed. To the mother stories were more interesting than education. But Elmir decided to let that go because, after all, her baby girl was growing up.

Her father on the other hand was proud to see Ymir being able to learn factual things in such a short time. How she took an interest in science fascinated him. Finally a chance for him to teach her more about biology! Well, once she reached an appropriate age as his wife was still watching him with bloodshot eyes. Yes, she knew what he was talking about to Ymir. Overprotective mothers.

He knew his wife loved him for his heart. But the fact that she might be misinformed of certain knowledge… well, he usually give facts to her to back up his claims. But for some things like what he almost taught Ymir before Elmir stopped him, no means no.

The scientist had high hopes for his daughter. He expected her to follow his footsteps as a genius. One day, with the knowledge and good heart, she would change the world forever.

And the big miracle happened. Literally.

* * *

Few years later. Ymir was only a teenager. She was working with her dad as a lab assistant, helping out with the experiments he did for research.

A good father and a brilliant scientist. Well, Aurg never really fought physically at all. But he still contributed to the world well enough. He discovered new things that he found evolutionary.

First, genetic engineering.

Now. He was Greek. But that doesn't mean he was a mad geneticist. He just did medical research in throughout his whole adulthood and was careful with his experiments. If they ever went too far, he would immediately discontinue them.

He had invented hypodermic needles, a.k.a injection needles. He had told most people that they were for transferring any substance into the bloodstream of a person as well as extracting his or her own blood into the syringe, which apparently instill fear on most of them to the point of them behaving like _ crazy monkeys. _ Aurg couldn’t really blame them for that.

He used injection needles to experiment lab mice in his basement, as mice shared most of their genes with humans. <strike>No, he is not **_that guy from the future._** The Fritz family didn’t even have future visions. They were just human beings. You know, non-magical and stuff.</strike> Aurg’s main purpose was to improve a human being’s health condition by finding cures for diseases. <strike>Again, no he isn’t **_him._** **Physician-scientists =/= doctors.**</strike>

<strike>Hang on a minute… that guy is skilled in medicine as well… umm, let’s forget about that.</strike>

Second, big bones.

He was the first human in the world <strike>fictionally speaking</strike> to discover ancient gigantic bones. A few days ago, he, with the help of Ymir, dug them out of the grounds when they were both treasure-hunting. When they scanned the bones, Ymir felt excitement rising in her body as these recently-found bones were entrancing and uncommon. Her father decided to study them and became a paleontologist.

He travelled around the world and made an announcement to the other scientists that he found skeletons of an unknown species. He told them that he planned to research on the bones alone in his lab with his brand new tools that were highly advanced for that time. They agreed, entrusting Aurg to examine the mysterious bones.

When he showed the bones to his wife, his wife thought that they were the bones of ancient giant humans.

…Oh… oh my… well, moving on...

Ymir heard what her mom said. “Giant humans? That could be possible,” she theorized. There were so many unknown facts that she had to uncover.

In the laboratory during afternoon, Ymir watched as her father was testing on the bones. He extracted the DNAs from the bones by cutting a small piece of one of them and crushing it into a powder. Then, yada yada yada more processes until he got what he needed. Then he took a microscope to inspect the cells inside them.

“Huh,” said Aurg. “this deoxyribonucleic acid has cells that look close to that of cells from an average human deoxyribonucleic acid.”

Ymir tilted her head, being astounded by his observation. “Could mother be correct?” she asked her dad. “That there were giant humans in the past?”

“Maybe,” answered Aurg without full assurance, as there had to be more evidence to suggest that giants did exist before.

He proceeded to put the DNA into a beaker of water to see if the former dissolves into it just like normal DNAs. It did. He then transferred the solution into one of his clean injection needles. He walked to the room where lab purebred mice would be at. He took a cage that had one of these rodents and walked back to the lab, putting the cage down onto the table.

“Prepare yourself,” Aurg warned his daughter as he put his safety goggles and mask on, “this may get pretty ugly."

Ymir began to do the same for safety precautions and watched the experiment carefully and attentively. "Yes, daddy," she said.

Aurg shifted his head towards Ymir all of a sudden, with a face that looked pale.

"Uhh…"

Ymir became confused as to why her father reacted that way. "...What?"

"...Nevermind, I'm just acting stupid," said Aurg. "Now back to the experiment."

Ymir was still confused about what just happened. "...Okay then…"

Aurg slowly injected the mouse with his needle, the liquid entering the mouse’s body via the bevel. Once all of the solution went inside the mouse, Aurg carefully removed the tool out of it and waited for a few minutes to see the outcome.

…

…

“Father?”

“Shh, be patient.”

…

Silence filled the room for a few hours- probably not even that long- as both Aurg and Ymir watched the mouse. No reaction occured from the experiment. **DISAPPOINTED!**

They both sighed in dissatisfaction. But Aurg never gave up. Even after all that waiting, he decided to repeat the process of extracting the unique DNAs from the bones and putting them into the needles, one by one.

“What are you doing, father?” asked Ymir.

“The DNA probably didn’t work on mice,” Aurg told her. “Perhaps it works on other species.”

“Can we try it on people? Since it didn't work on mice."

“That is very risky,” said Aurg and then gave Ymir a lecture. “You cannot make an assumption like that. Mice share about 92% of human genes, but it doesn't mean that the DNA will not work on humans as well. It can be dangerous if this DNA is injected into a human without any understanding of what it can do. I do this to save lives, not to destroy lives. If this solution happened to be a weapon, we have to get rid of it for the sake of humanity. Do you understand, Ymir?”

Ymir looked at the injection needles as she thought about her father's words. Of course she could not give a conclusion based on one experiment alone. One animal wasn't enough. Her father had to find other animals with genes closer to that of humans, the closest ones being apes. She had to give her father more time to fully conclude on whether this DNA was safe to inject humans or not using monkeys as his guinea pigs. She had put faith into her father to do his work.

But… she still had this feeling… and she couldn't help it…

Maybe it won't be so bad if she just inject that solution into her own arm. The mouse seemed okay after all.

Ymir turned back to her father, who was expecting for her to answer. "Yes father," she replied.

"Do not tamper with the solutions," he warned her.

"I won't, father," she assured him.

"Promise me you won't do anything with them until after I experiment on the apes?"

"I promised," said Ymir, with her right hand at the back crossing fingers.

Later, at night, the entire family was sleeping. Heavily snoring. All except for one, who decided to sneak out of her bedroom and head to the basement. Good thing she had one experience of sneaking to the bookshelf- _ sigh_. That memory should have been forgotten.

Her own father, a man of science, was dumb enough to not lock the door, which gave Ymir an advantage to walk to the lab as quick as possible.

<strike>_ Eyyy_, now he ain't like hi- uhhh, back to the story.</strike>

Ymir looked at the injection needles and picked up one of them. A smirk formed on her face.

She had a feeling that, just like that mouse, she won't be harmed by the DNA. There was no point of injecting it into her arm if it had no effect, but she was curious anyway.

Following her observation of the experiment, she relaxed herself and pushed the needle into her arm, sensing the pain that came from the pointy bevel going through her muscles. She pushed the top above the syringe steadily, transferring all of the solution into her blood. As she cautiously took the needle out of her arm and put it on the table, she waited for a few minutes to see if there was a change in her.

…

There came a weird sense from her arm. Most likely because of a little pressure from the needle. Other than that, nothing seemed to happen to her.

"Just as I expected," said Ymir in a sad tone. "Oh well, I'll tell father that this solutions are mu- useless."

As she walked up the staircase to the door, she carelessly broke her right ankle the moment it landed on the edge of the stairs instead of her foot.

**"OH N-" **Ymir exclaimed in a mix of shock and pain and tripped and fell down backwards until he reached the ground.

As she landed on the floor, she laid there for a while as the pain continued to linger on her bleeding foot.

"Oh gracious," said Ymir, "I've fallen and I can't get up! And my ears are burning."

As she stared at the ceiling, she reflected on what she had done. She sighed. She could have sworn that her scream would wake her parents up. Oh, she would be in trouble. But thankfully, they were still snoring. Heavy sleepers.

"If only I could have listened to father, I wouldn't have sneaked into the lab, inject myself and break my own foot while walking up the stairs…" she spoke regretfully.

She gave a long sigh, thinking about her foot. "I wish I can walk," she said with hope. She was still non-religious, but the least she could do was to pray.

And her prayer happened.

Lightning struck down from outside, breaking the house to the ground, which was the ceiling of the basement, and Ymir's eyes widen at such a sight. At that moment, it reminded her of something familiar. Something she remembered about the Norse mythology. That lightning... Could it be… the God of Thunder that was long dead? He was alive and real the whole time?

"Tho-" Her word was cut short as she got zapped.

An explosion happened at the bottom of the house, yeeting the parents' bedroom off by force. The room that was missing walls from the explosion hit the fence and slid down. Luckily, they survived that, which is impossible to begin with.

The parents woke up and immediately noticed that their house was destroyed. And that their bedroom was separated from it like a detached slice of cake.

"Aurg, what did you do?" Elmir asked him, giving him a glare.

"...What did I do?" Aurg repeated her question, being absolutely confused.

"Did you add something to my pie in the kitchen?" She asked again.

"...Uhh… Happy Pi Day?" he answered randomly in an attempt of making her laugh in spite of the dreadful situation that they were facing.

Elmir's face went from furious to deadpan. "What's that?"

Aurg moved his head away, not wanting to see her like that. He felt that it would be nice if it was an official celebration <strike>(it is though)</strike>, but this wasn't the right time to fool around with his wife.

"I made it up," he told her. "Forget what I said!"

Elmir sighed and focused on the situation. "Anyway, where is our daughter?" she asked.

Just as things could not get any stranger, a dark figure in the smoke emerged from where the house was. It was big, like ** _really big._ **

"Oh shoot," cussed Aurg as he witnessed that scene, "that's humongous!"

"Humongous what?" asked Elmir in an annoyed tone before she shifted her attention from her thoughts about Ymir to the scene, becoming surprised at the sight of what appeared to be a giant. "Oh…" she said, "...that's what you're talking about."

As the steam cleared itself, the appearance of the enormous being was revealed right in front of her parents. They saw a beautiful woman with long, wavy hair that reached down to her chest. They could only see up from her thighs to her face, but they assumed that she was so tall that she could almost touch the sky. She was clothless. And guess what? The… **ahem** … private parts were missing, the only _ inappropriate _ part that was visible being the <strike>boobies</strike> uhh, woman chest.

<strike>I regret typing that. Ugh.</strike>

"Oh my goodness," said Aurg, "giant humans really are real."

"Oh my god," said Elmir, "the Gods are real!"

"We can't be sure if Gods are real, Elmir," Aurg told her. "Sure, you are right that giants exist and that that giant woman crashed down into our house, but we don't know if she really is some sort of a God. Or even where she comes from."

Aurg turned to face her, her face looking confused as she looked around to observe her surroundings. He had to admit, she was gorgeous.

“Oh wow, she looks like the woman of my dreams,” he said to himself in honesty, looking at the giantess with flirty eyes.

Elmir overheard his words and walked to her spouse, stomping the ground like a rhino. “Are you planning to cheat on me?”

Aurg blushed in red. “N-no no no! I do not plan to cheat on you!” he said embarrassing. “Besides, it's impossible to <strike>[you know I don't add that, I might as well make this Explicit-rated, but the fanfic does not focus on that part]</strike> with a being that lacks something crucial!”

Just then, Aurg and Elmir heard the neighbors, who obviously woke up from the explosion, responding to the weird woman in different ways.

**“OH MY GOD! IT’S A GIANT WOMAN!”** one man shouted.

**“WOW!” ** a boy exclaimed in excitement. **“I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A GIANT WOMAN!”**

**“ARGH HAH HAH!” ** another man screamed in a strange voice. **“AH THAT’S HOT! THAT’S HOT!”**

Aurg chuckled upon hearing those last two reactions. The feeling was mutual.

The giantess turned around to see the neighbors staring at her. There were a variety of different emotions. Delight, shock, and fear. She tilted her head, wondering why everything around her shrunk. And why one of the men literally found her sexy.

**“HEY AURG!” ** the first neighbor who reacted to the giant called him. **“IS THAT ONE OF YOUR CRAZY EXPERIMENTS!?”**

**“I DON’T KNOW!” ** Aurg yelled back. **“SHE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND DESTROYED OUR HOUSE!”**

**“WELL, THERE GOES THE BILL!” **the same neighbor commented.

**“MY FAMILY WILL GET IT COVERED!” ** yelled Aurg again. **“THE FRITZ FAMILY IS RICH AFTER ALL!”**

Suddenly, the giantess spoke, with a rather deep voice due to her size. "Oh mother. Father. I think that Thor destroyed our house. No, that can’t be right. Thor would never do this.” Then, she looked down at her own hands. “...Oh... no wonder he did that,” she said. “I’m a giant.”

The parents' jaw dropped. What the heck?

**"YMIR!?" **they both yelled.

**“WHAT!?” **All of the neighbors screamed in shock so loud that the entire world might hear them all.

This sudden information was too much to process on. A giant was one thing, but a giant who was their **daughter!? **How did a young teenager turned into a gigantic, attractive looking adult woman? What was the science behind this?

“Sweet Mother of God!” Elmir exclaimed in shock and turned towards Aurg. “Did you just have a crush on our daughter!?”

**“WHAT THE WHAT!?” **cussed Aurg in utter disbelief, his fantasies slowly disintegrating into dust. “If that's her, I’ll be sleepless for the rest of my life!”

**“DID I JUST CALL A 15-YEAR-OLD HOT!?” ** the man screamed, looking petrified as heck. **“I’M NOT A PEDO, I SWEAR! DON’T ARREST ME, COPS!”**

As he said that, sirens could be heard. _ Nino nino nino. _

** _"Okay sir, why don't you take a seat over there?"_ ** a megaphone could be heard, presumably from the police.

**“OKAY, I’M OUTTA HERE!”** he screamed as he ran away.

Elmir sighed and concentrated on the giant woman. “Ymir, are you okay?” asked Elmir with concern.

The big lady, who happened to be 'Ymir', seemed startled by her own size and the fact that her own parents looked like dolls that kids could play with. This was way beyond discomfort. She could accidentally hit them with her huge bare hands. Oh no. She feared that she became the beast from the Norse mythology. Her name made a lot of sense after all these years. All because of an accident.

"Mommy, I'm scared," said Ymir as she felt like breaking into tears. “I’m a monster now!”

“What? No you’re not, honey,” Elmir reassured her. “You're still my little girl. Nothing will change that.”

“Uhh, factually that term will not work,” Aurg told Elmir.

“You ruined the moment!” Elmir shrieked at her husband. “Can't you see Ymir is scared?”

“But how can we know if that's Ymir?” Aurg asked Elmir, refusing to believe that the giantess was her since their faces were not similar. The only thing Ymir and the giant had in common was the hair color and the eyes. Oh, and them liking Thor, but didn’t Ymir chose to forget about the mythological stories? And her referring to Aurg and Elmir as her parents? Probably confusion from landing onto the house. But anyways, there were lookalikes in the world, so they were definitely not the same.

“Father, I know you experimented on a mouse with the DNA from the bones we found a few days ago,” said Ymir, convincing her father that she really was his daughter.

As Aurg heard what she said, his face started to turn fully red on the fact that he was attracted to her beauty. Here lies Aurg’s hopes and dreams. Well, he would get insomnia for his entire life.

Yup, that was Ymir alright. The hair color, the attitude and, of course, that experiment that he was showcasing to her on that afternoon. But as he remember that one part, something clicked into his mind. The experiment. She definitely did something that caused her to become gigantic. As he faced Ymir with suspicion, she gulped upon seeing the horrible expression of his and began to prepare herself for the worst. Scolding.

But this didn't go the way that Ymir expected this to be. Instead, Aurg kept his composure and approached her. “You injected the solution in yourself, didn't you?”

Ymir could feel bullets tripping down her big head. For some reason, she somehow also felt it on her… normal head, if you know what I mean. "Yes," she confessed. There was no other choice but to tell the truth.

Aurg just stood there wondering what to do with her. Oh what to do now that Ymir is a giant? Are they going to climb up and wash her body everyday? That, Aurg had to deal with a lot of work, as well as seeing the absence of _ these things. _ This was clearly against biology and nature. How do giants exist without _ these things? _Cloning? Hmm.

There would be no future for her future children if she couldn't do what a mother naturally need to do, even with her partner. Because _ these things _ were missing. How depressing. If she were to be stuck like that without a cure, she would be doomed.

Ymir kneeled down, putting her head and hands down to the ground in shame, which formed a bow that signified regret. <strike>Wait, isn’t that one of the Japanes-</strike>

"I'm sorry, father," she apologized. "I am an idiot."

Aurg took a deep breath. The only good thing was that he had found out what that DNA could do to a human being… through his daughter’s actions. Well… that concluded his experiment.

"Okay…" he calmed down for a while, "...I'm going to tell the scientists that the DNA turns human beings into mature-looking giants tomorrow morning. For now, we have to deal with our child being… that."

"Should we bring clothes for her?" asked Elmir.

"No, there are no dresses that are about her size," Aurg told Elmir. "If we create one, all animals will be dead. Dead, dead."

_ "Ohhh boy," _said Ymir, realizing that she was naked.

Elmir noticed her daughter being totally upset. "H-hey Ymir. Don't be so blue. Look on the bright side. The Greek Gods are also nude!"

Ymir pushed her face into the ground. She could not believe what her mom just told this to her own daughter. "Thanks a lot for scarring my mind, mother," she said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, police arrived outside the fence of the family’s property and knocked on the gate, taking notice of the visible giantess.

“This is the police!” the cops yelled. “That thing may be a threat to the residents around here! And I don't know what you were all yelling about!"

“That’s my daughter!” Aurg told them, refusing to open the gate. “I’m a royal scientist We have a basement. I can settle this issue myself. And the loud noises you were hearing? Just a conversation with my neighbors."

The cops became silent for a while. They looked up to the big woman, who was looking down at them with puppy eyes. Oh my goodness, she was pleasing to look at with that face of hers. Oh wait, she was only 15. And she wasn't wearing anything.

"Sir, she violated one of the laws," one of the cops told Aurg. "She isn't wearing clothes!"

Aurg facepalmed. "We'll run out of animals just to make a dress for her," he said. "Besides, she lacks reproductive organs."

He could hear one of the cops spitting out presumably water or coffee out of shock.

"...Well, this is awkward," commented the said cop.

"I agree, mister…" said Ymir, still feeling guilty about her situation.

"Well, can we at least fine you 200 dollars for her public nudity?" he asked Aurg.

Aurg brought out $300 and passed it to the cop through the gaps of the fence. "Keep the change," he told him.

The cop stared at the extra money. "Well I didn't ask for the tip, but okay," he accepted the cash.

It was pointless for the cops to capture her anyway for many reasons. One, no cages big enough to keep her in and two, she was just an innocent teenager that turned into a giant by accident. And so they proceeded to continue on finding that disgusting pedophile who hit on her.

Funny how they didn't suspect Aurg of initially being attracted to Ymir until he found out her identity.

“Okay, we’ll leave you alone,” the cops told Aurg and walked away. "I trust you to find a way to turn her back to normal. And next time, please shorten the fences and remove those faces on them! They looked disturbing!"

"I will!" Aurg told them with a lie. Nope, he was not going to change fences, especially after this big incident.

Well, that was a piece of cake. The police seemed to listen to him. He pulled out a button out of nowhere and pressed it, making it say "That was easy". Not a good idea when he saw the police leaving, but it was still worth a shot.

Ymir turned to look at her tiny dad. "Father… may I tell you something?" she asked.

"Lay it to me," permitted Aurg.

"Before… before I became huge… there was a lightning," Ymir told Aurg.

"Is that why you said that Thor destroyed our house?" asked Elmir.

"Yes," replied Ymir.

Aurg looked up to the sky. The weather seemed to be okay. No clouds covering the starry sky. No indication of storm and rain.

"How?" asked Aurg. "There's no stormy clouds in the sky. How did the lightning appear out of nowhere?"

"Thor exists," said Elmir but then she paused for a moment. "...No, that can't be right. Thor's dead. Maybe Zeus? Jupiter?"

"...Jupiter was a God?" asked Ymir.

"No, Ymir," responded Elmir, knowing what she meant.

"You can't just simply bring myths into this," said Aurg, "although this is rather out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, I think so," said Ymir as she stopped wondering about Thor. "This may sound weird to you, but the lightning struck me and that's how I turn into a giant."

"A lightning turns you into a giant?" questioned Aurg. "That cannot be right. People can die from getting struck by that."

"But that cannot be a normal lightning, father," Ymir told him. "The weather isn't stormy and that strange lightning just coincidentally hit towards me right after I wished that I could walk again."

Aurg quicky shifted his head towards Ymir. "Did you break your leg?"

"I broke my ankle," responded Ymir. "And it was bleeding."

"Oh be careful next time, darling," reminded Elmir.

"Let me take a look at your foot," Aurg told Ymir.

"Fetish, Aurg?" Elmir asked him.

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled Aurg. "And even if I do, I won't project that on my own daughter."

Ymir sighed upon seeing her mother fooling around like that and proceeded to bring up her right foot, which she remembered was the one broken, from the basement to the ground. Unbeknownst to her, her right foot appeared to be unbroken. As she, Aurg and Elmir saw it, they were all stunned.

"What!?" yelled Ymir. "Wasn't it broken and bleeding?"

Aurg stared at it. "It might have regenerated," he guessed. "Strong healing factor is a plausible explanation. I think I'll experiment on this strange biology of yours, Ymir."

"Okay,” said Ymir, “but let's schedule it on tomorrow afternoon.” Her eyes started to daze off, blinking. “I’m feeling really… tired,” she yawned.

And then, she fell down, creating an impact on the ground. Thankfully, her parents were unharmed. All of a sudden, steam started to come out from the body, which apparently started to disappear.

“Oh my god!” screamed Elmir in terror. “My little girl- uhh, big girl is dying!”

But as she said that, they noticed something- or someone- coming out from the back of the giant body. Specifically, the nape.

“...Wait a minute,” said Aurg slowly as he observed what was happening.

As the steam cleared way and the body was close to non-existence from evaporation, there appeared to be a girl standing on top of it, connected by the muscle veins from it to her cheeks. That girl, with long wavy hair and nightgown on, was the real Ymir. A teenager.

Aurg and Elmir could not believe their eyes. It turned out that she was normal all along. She didn’t really transform into a giant, but she actually summoned it and control it as her own. Through the nape.

They rubbed their eyes and went to their daughter. The surroundings of the evaporating body felt hot, despite the cooling weather.

“Ymir?” they called her.

She didn't respond but they could hear her immediately snoring afterwards. She was really exhausted.

Thank goodness she was alive.

<strike> _ …Hah! You think she'll only live for 13 years! Screw that, I'll extend it to normal human lifespan and no one can stop me! Mwhahaga- okay I'll stop for now. _ </strike>

_ To be continued. _


	2. The Change for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter that focuses on Ymir Fritz. Next chapter onwards will focus on other characters.
> 
> Ymir's discovery had started to change the world. Then one night on her 13th anniversary of her discovery, she had a dream where she met God (no offense to atheists out there) and saw the future under her own request to see how far the progress had gone.
> 
> Oh, and Ymir keeps on getting scarred of some things.
> 
> Contains more references than the first. And (sort of) swear words.

The sun rose and the roosters in the perfectly fine farm crowed, waking both Aurg and Elmir up from their sleep on an undamaged bed in the half-damaged bedroom. They both yawned, with Aurg's yawn being longer due to him barely being able to sleep the entire night.

Yup, that night. That one moment that changed his life _ forever._ Ymir.

"Curse you, revelation of the giant being my daughter," thought Aurg as he still could not get over it. He would never forget the night he fell in love with the giantess initially, despite his loyalty to his wife. It was still shocking how that was his daughter. Un-freaking-believable.

"Morning, dear," greeted Elmir, her eyes blinking as she regained her energy for the new day.

"Good morning, Elmir," Aurg greeted back and then thought back about his crushed fantasy. "Hey, I'm just wondering but uhhh… you wanna be a giant like Ymir?"

Elmir instantly went pale. **"No," **she said in a stern tone. She wondered what the heck her husband was even thinking about after that one incident with her daughter. Probably going mad.

"Okay then," said Aurg as he felt disappointed. "Well I don't want to be a giant anyway."

Elmir raised her brow. Her husband was totally going mad. And it didn't involve the use of mercury. Yes, there were reports of workers becoming insane because of mercury poisoning. Some people called the condition they suffered from the… _ ahem_… mad hatter syndrome.

But hang on… Aurg wasn't a hatter or even a designer. He was a scientist! Hmph! He always said and did silly things for someone with a big brain!

"Aurg, Imma make breakfast," said Elmir.

"The kitchen is destroyed, honey," said Aurg.

"That's fine by me, we can eat burnt toast," Elmir told Aurg.

Aurg raised his eyebrow. No way was his family ever going to live on with burnt food as their meals.

"Hang on, we have to check on Ymir first," said Aurg and took a look at the girl that was sleeping in between them. “Good morning, Ymir,” he tugged her arm to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her parents above her. “Did… did you inject the solution into yourselves as well?” she asked them, thinking that she was still huge.

Elmir laughed. “No silly, you came back to normal!” she told her.

“Not exactly,” said Aurg. “She came out of the giantess’s nape.”

“Wait, what?” asked Ymir, looking very confused. “I was in the nape of my giant body!?”

“Yes,” her parents said together confidently, a big smile forming on their faces. Like clowns.

“And look at your normal foot,” Aurg showed Ymir her completely unharmed ankle. “Good as new.”

Ymir squealed in excitement. “My wish had really come true! Thank you, giant transformation!”

Aurg put his hand under his chin, thinking about the capabilities of Ymir’s form. “I don't think that transformation can grant you wishes. Just that it gives you an ability to regenerate your body quickly when you're injured."

"I see," said Ymir. "Yeah, granting wishes like a genie seems way more impossible than becoming gigantic."

Ymir looked at her own body. She was surprised to see that she was wearing pyjamas, which further backed up her father's statement. Now that she thought about it, what happened to her giant body? Did it disappear? Did she lose the ability to transfor- I mean, summon that body?

"Father, is the solution that was injected into my body temporary?" asked Ymir.

Aurg shook his head. "Nope. Once the DNA is fused with your genes, it stays with you," he told her. "The cure is definitely going to be difficult to make. You did that to yourself, so it is going to be a burden to not only you, but all of us here, say if that transformation ever happens again. As for how that is triggered, I think I figured it out."

Ymir paid close attention to her dad. "What is it then, father?"

"It may require an injury that bleeds, which can be achieved by self-harm, and a clear goal set in mind to cause the transformation, which is how the lightning came about," said Aurg.

Ymir shivered. Self-harm? Stop it. Get some help. And if her father was right, he would need to give an explanation for such a hypothesis.

"Well, that is interesting," said Elmir. "Are you planning to test that out on our daughter?”

"Well, actually I'll reschedule that," replied Aurg. "Today is not the day for me to treat my own daughter like a guinea pig. She lacks required energy for my experiments."

"Hey," interrupted Ymir, "I don't mind the experiment being done today. We can use this as an opportunity to learn more about my giant form!" Then she became quiet. "The only bad thing is… the idea of hurting myself…"

"Just a small cut will do," Aurg told her. “But you still seem tired, so today is not the right time to do the experiment.”

Elmir hummed in thought. "You know… we should give a name to this giant form of hers," she suggested.

"Just calling the form 'Giant' will do," said Aurg.

"Nah, too boring," rejected Elmir. "How about 'Jötunn'? Oh wait, Ymir doesn't really act chaotic in that form."

Ymir grumbled in annoyance. "Mother, you literally named me after a giant that causes chaos..." she said.

Elmir giggled. "Okay, naming the form 'Jötunn' is a bad idea. Oh, and I'm not going to legally change your name, Ymir. Besides, it fits you now that you can become a giant.”

"Ugh," groaned Ymir in frustration. She had to bear with her mother’s hypocrisy.

"Okay… 'Gigantes'?" asked Elmir.

"The word you called 'boring' is based on that Greek term," said Aurg.

"Oh."

"If you want to find a nice name for the form, maybe try the names of the Gods or something," Aurg told Elmir.

Elmir nodded and gave suggestions based on the Greek mythology, although they were the name of the generation rather than the Gods themselves. "Olympian? Protogenoi? Titan?"

"I think I'll pick 'Titan'," said Aurg. "Short, simple and easy to pronounce."

Ymir gasped upon hearing the word and glared at Elmir, the light in her eyes glowing with irritation. She remembered a Titan… whatever his name was, Ymir didn't care. She only remembered him wanting to eat his baby. That was bad enough. ‘Titan’ was a horrible name to her as well. No wonder it shook her subconsciously when she read that book that she desperately wanted to forget.

"Hey, aren't Titans evil?" asked Ymir, trying to stay calm in order not to suddenly yell at her mom disrespectfully.

"Not exactly," said Elmir. "To put this simply, few Titans sided with the Olympians on their war against the Titans."

Ymir wished she could cover her ears but decided not to in order to maintain her respect for her mother. Even though Elmir could already sense that her daughter disliked the Greek mythology. Ymir wanted to argue further, but they would run out of names for the giant form at this point. So she gave up and reluctantly accepted the word ‘Titan’ as the name of the form.

"So, Ymir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you want to remove your ability to summon your Titan body?" asked Aurg.

Now that she thought about it, she might want to use it for good intentions. In a way that would no doubt completely differentiate her from the evil giants in the Norse mythology, especially that wicked beast with a _ cursed _ name. Yeah, that would finally change the meaning of ‘Ymir’. And that was a good thing.

This… ‘Titan ability’... would be useful for building things that were deemed impossible to build. As well as easy transportation around the world. And travelling to space, probably. A chance to explore planets. Eh, fat chance. Yeah, this Titan ability had a potential.

"You know what? I think I want to keep this form," said Ymir. "This can be used for the good of humanity. You know, benefiting their lives and all."

Aurg was taken aback by surprise. "Why didn't I think of that? I like your thinking, Ymir!"

Ymir felt glad that her father liked her suggestion.

"But… just one thing that I find quite bothersome," added Aurg. "If this ability is given to the wrong hands of humanity, it may put a drastic effect to the world. Who knows if a menace decides to use the power of the Titan for war?"

Ymir gulped. Okay, not a good idea. _ Buuuuut… _ Aurg had an idea.

"I think… we should change this DNA a bit. Starting by changing the Titan part of your DNA," said Aurg. "I need to change the DNA solutions in such a way that the power of the Titans can only affect people of our ethnicity. The Eldians, of course."

Ooh, special bloodline.

"Umm… exclusivity much?" asked Ymir.

"Eldians are the most peaceful races of all humanity," stated Aurg proudly. "Give it to other races and there probably will be bad results."

<strike> ...I changed too much… I made this the other way round… sigh. </strike>

"You can say that to your family," said Elmir, still disliking his relatives. "And just because the Eldians are considered _ goood,_ that doesn't mean that anyone of that race will use it for good."

"License is a thing," said Aurg. "It has already been implemented to cars for civilians."

"But the ability can be a weapon," argued Elmir. "What if the government of a country kidnap Eldians who can transform into Titans and then use them as weapons?"

"Then the hero, who should be a Titan Shifter, will stop the war from ever happening," said Aurg enthusiastically, his bright eyes shining with hope. "Right, Ymir?"

Ymir stared at her father. "...M-me?" she asked, forgetting that she even mentioned that she wanted to keep her Titan form to benefit human lives.

"You are the hope of humanity," Aurg told Ymir. "With your power, you can change humanity for the better forever. You can even stop wars! I hope one day the rest of the world will see Titans as their guardians. Please. Be their hero.”

Ymir thought about it. She expected her father to place responsibility on any people more suitable for guarding the world. Sure, she did like the idea of using her power to change the world for good, but that was more for building structures than for protecting people. To hold a lot of responsibility on the latter, it might be a burden for her. It might make sense for Ymir to become a hero as she found the power, but she didn't think about becoming one. She thought she wasn't suited for it.

But wait. She remembered the time when she looked up to the God of Thunder from the Norse mythology as her idol. The hero. The guardian. The protector. The avenger. Thor. She admired him for his heroism. She was inspired by him to do good things.

But… she did also knew based on her little research of the mythology during her… little phase… that Thor did some _ questionable _ things. Plus, he enjoyed violence… Her mom did a great job at hiding many things in those myths for her. Very… very shocking.

So Ymir wanted to be better than him in terms of character.

And becoming the avenger herself would take things up a notch. A hard task, but it should be worth it. Her wanting to do good deeds would help the world. That would be much more admirable than the Gods in the mythologies who tended to act like jerks.

It had to be the way to lessen the evil acts of humanity. If protecting good people from evil threats was the only way to change humanity, then so be it.

“Alright, father,” said Ymir. “I’ll be their protector.”

Aurg hugged his daughter, tears falling down a bit. "I knew I would put trust on you," he told her. "I will work with you on this new progress. Together, we can change humanity…"

Elmir smiled at hearing that as her doubts cleared away. The myths were coming close to reality, with giants changing the world peacefully just like how the Titan Cronus ruled the entire cosmos back when it was free of immorality. Curse that Zeus who ruined the purity.

And her daughter, Ymir Fritz, would be remembered as the heroine to the rest of the world. The first Titan Shifter ever.

* * *

Ymir, at first, felt a bit uncomfortable about the process. Excited, but uncomfortable.

Right after Aurg put a lot of changes on the Titan DNA, from the bones he recovered from his destroyed basement, to only affect the Eldians. He then showcased the scientists around the globe <strike> (back then, flat Earth was not a thing, and it should be left that way) </strike> what Titans could do using Ymir's Titan form, which by the way brought out unsettling reactions from men. The majority slowly but surely accepted this as an advancement of human society.

Some argued that they might be used for slavery, which was already abolished at this time, as humans were capable of brainwashing others. Some said that they could be a threat to society due to the size of Ymir's Titan form.

But Aurg reassured them that he would restrict it for the Eldians that were deemed good and sane enough to bear the power of the Titans and that they would use it out of free will. He even told them that Ymir would stop the war in case it ever happened had the Titan serum ever been injected into someone who had ill intentions.

Aurg had modified a part of Ymir’s DNA to match with the rest of his other modified DNA solutions, just to keep his words and that they all had to be the same.

Ymir had went through a lot of Titan experiments <strike>(her dad isn't Hange, mind your business!)</strike> to understand her powers more. As it turned out, her body temperature was so hot that it could kill a normal person. Her wounds could heal in a short time, with steam exiting from it, and that it didn't trigger the transformation without a goal set in mind. Aurg always gave good inferences. Ymir's Titan body could last for a few hours when she had normal 8 hours of sleep.

Another discovery was how her scream could actually get all human beings with Eldian blood to pay attention to her. Not only that, but she could also access all of their memories with that. Some memories of some Eldians weren't very pretty, so Ymir avoided doing that because she was a scaredy cat.

Ymir Fritz, the first person to become a giant being who could literally crush and protect anything, still didn't want to see such things. Looks like she never change after that little moment of her reading the Greek mythology as a little girl.

Ymir approached her father regarding this power. He told her that when she was old enough, she would need to test it out on Eldian patients at mental asylum, since she couldn't access the minds of non-Eldians, to see if their conditions ever improved. Ymir accepted this task and made sure to remember it once she reached the appropriate age.

Aurg found out that this Titan ability could not be removed at all. No cure. But Ymir told him that she didn't mind keeping her power. Aurg was becoming more and more careful with his planning on Titan experiments though.

He scrapped experiments of testing the Titan DNAs on the lab mice as he noticed the effect didn't work due to a mouse's brain following instincts and not having the same blood as that of Eldians. And even if they did work, rampaging gigantic mice could be disastrous.

So he chose voluntary human subjects, who wanted to try out the powers, for his experiments instead. The Subjects of Aurg. Definitely not the Subjects of Ymir.

He still kept mice experiments when it came to medicine research, of course. The power of the Titans was an entirely different case for him.

As more and more ancient bones had been discovered, Aurg had found some identical bones that were the cause of Ymir’s ability. He kept them aside for personal uses, Then, as he extracted the DNA from the rest of the bones and tested it on the subjects, he discovered a variety of powers that he had never seen before.

One Titan power made the form armored. Another one made the form incredibly strong with the use of rage. Another one made the form looked like a monkey.

Another one. Another one. Another one. And another one. And a- oop!

Aurg discarded the _ last _ power that he deemed way too ** _dangerous._ ** When he tested it on one of the subjects, he really had to run away from the amount of steam coming out of the huge skinless Titan body. Really, really fast.

He banned the power, requested the only man who got it to not even dare to use it, eliminated the bone that contained it and told the scientists and paleontologists that if they had ever uncover the bones and found the cell that triggered the banned power, they had to immediately burn them to ashes.

<strike> _ Rest in pieces, Colossus Titan. But wait, some scientists just tend not to keep promises... _ </strike>

As Aurg looked through the powers, he realized that they seemed more suitable for protection and war than anything, although they were still eligible for other, harmless uses. He decided not to throw the powers away though, as he still saw the potential of the use of the power of the Titans for a better world.

And indeed, they contributed to the world.

The shifters who hold the power that could create structures, which was described by Aurg as 'Titan crystal', were hired as construction workers. One of them jokingly called his Titan form 'Warhammer Titan' as he once created a hammer to spar with his Titan partner for fun. This gave Elmir the idea to also give names to the other 7 known Titan forms, much to Ymir's dismay.

Ymir's form was called the 'Founding Titan' since she was the Founder of the Titan Shifting ability.

The armored ones were called 'Armored Titans' for an obvious reason. The raging ones were called 'Attack Titans' because they seemed to be asking for a fight, quoted Elmir. The hairy monkey-like ones were called 'Beast Titans'. Well, at least it wasn't called Furry Titan, Hairy Titan or Bigfoot Titan.

All of these powers mentioned before were used to sort out with the measurement of the buildings, as they were big and tall, so they were a great help to the Warhammer Titans.

And since all of them, including the Warhammer Titans, were big, they were also used for global transportation. They needed a passport and visa for that though.

The partially-skinned ones with the power that gave them ** _boobs_ ** were called 'Female Titans' Apparently, it made a man's Titan body a woman. Wow. **Wow.** Aurg burst into laughter and decided to restrict it to be for women only.

The rest of the Titan forms were smaller than the big ones, but still bigger than normal human beings.

The Titans with dog-like snout that could only walk in fours were called 'Cart Titans'. They were faster than horses. Oh, the horse riders would complain about how the Cart Titans, that they preferred to call as 'Horse Titans', were replacing horses easily. Elmir told them that there was nothing wrong with riding them as an alternative of horses, as there was a thing called 'preferences'.

Oh, and also these Titan Shifters didn't want their forms to be called ‘Horse Titans’. <strike> Ugh, special snowflakes! _ Neigh! Well, Jean isn't one of them. _ </strike>

The Titans with strong jaw were called 'Jaw Titans' as their jaws could break anything, even the crystals (I know it's hardened flesh, but Aurg didn't name them that). Because of that, officers with any Titan abilities would guard the buildings in case of attacks from Jaw Titans.

And yes, they could also be used for road transportation like the Cart Titans.

Ymir kept on finding out new powers. She discovered her ability to actually create Titans of any powers, excluding the Founding Titan. But because they were mindless, unlike the Titan Shifters who could control their Titan forms and still have a functioning human brain, Ymir also did not want to use the new ability and poof the mindless Titans out of existence <strike> using a snap </strike>.

Ymir found it irritating how her recently discovered powers seemed to either be useless or hurtful.

Life went on and society accepted them with open arms. Eventually Ymir felt so glad that the world was improving.

* * *

Ymir found the love of her life, Kris, as a young woman. Kris was like a Prince Charming to her. Caring, handsome and respectable. All of the good qualities that Ymir had been looking forward to. It was a good thing her father did not do arranged marriages for her, otherwise things could be a lot more chaotic if one were to be forced with someone that he or she personally didn't like.

Ymir and Kris married. They had a wonderful life together. Ymir had moved in to her dreamhouse thanks to her wealth. They had 3 daughters, whom she named Maria, Rose and Sina. Kris wondered why he never had a son, but he tried to forget about that to focus on his family.

On one of the unusual days, she unintentionally discovered, through touching Maria's head, that she could access and remove memories. Ymir decided to experiment with it by giving her daughters silly fake memories. _ If that was actually the real power the Founding Titan could have. _

She made Maria think that she once went to space and had a space animal as a friend.

She made Rose think that he met a boyfriend at a ship that gave her a gift.

She made Sina think that she was an invisible fighter that had a lot of fans.

Then she observed their reactions. Maria sang a 4-minute song about herself, which made no sense as it didn't seem to connect with the fake memory. She sang _ "Maria, you gotta see her!" _

Referring to oneself…narcissism?

Rose bragged about how her boyfriend she called 'Speedy Jack' drew her a drawing like she was one of his French girls (in case you're wondering, no there's no false memory of sinking Titanic… **Titan**ic???) She also 'recalled' that she hugged a werewolf thinking that he was Jack when, plot twist, he was really Jack.

Okay, that last part is… something alright.

Ymir didn't really make Jack in her false memory a werewolf. Maybe Rose’s imagination _ unleashed _ weird things that mixed with the made-up memories for some reasons.

Sina's behaviour was just as ridiculous as her sisters. She fought against rocks. Rocks. In a manly manner. And she told her mother that one of the rocks could cook and become a movie actor. She also enforced the fact that nobody could not see her at all.

Ymir rubbed her face hard as she saw all of this wonderland. Is this reality or a sick joke? She made their reality whatever she wanted, but it turned out to be disappointing.

While all this madness were happening, Kris just came back from work. And he witnessed his daughters acting very, very unusual. He blinked his eyes in shock.

He saw Rose smooching her painting of… a hybrid of a wolf and… an unidentified animal. She had poor beauty standards. She was getting acrylic paint onto her face and her lips. He also saw Maria pretending to be sick, as well as Sina mimicking trumpet sounds.

"Ymir, what the heck is going on!?" asked Kris in confusion.

"Uhh, I discovered that I can… uh, modify memories just by touching a forehead with my forehead," explained Ymir anxiously, "or at least… just a touch. So I tested it out on my daughters."

**"You WHAT!?"**

"...Yeah, this was a mistake to begin with..."

Kris started to fume. "You're **damn** right, Ymir! Change them back now! I do not want to see our dear Rose making out with her painting of that man-werewolf-pointy-pig-thing!"

Ymir obeyed her husband and took away those false memories out of regret. They forgot what just happened and reverted back to their normal behaviours as if nothing happened. She also gave back the removed memory to Maria. Maria seemed alright after that. Phew.

Ymir felt so relieved, yet she was ashamed of herself. They were okay. But...acting mischievous by invading someone’s mind and changing memories? Very unladylike.

Then, she just remembered that her father gave her a task to go to a mental asylum that had Eldian patients when she reached a suitable age. So she decided to do it.

When she entered an asylum, the nurses recognized her as the Founder and allowed her to test her powers on Eldian-blood patients.

During that test, Ymir was so petrified by the horrors of the mental asylum that she puked into the toilet in the restroom for a long, unhealthy amount of time. This experiment was what she got for entering mental unstable people's minds. They were so unruly and full of tragedy.

And the worst thing was that she failed to modify their memories because their brains were badly affected by severe illnesses.

After that test, Ymir went home and tried to use her power to give herself a little bit of amnesia, hoping that the chaos would be forgotten. It didn't work. It did not work.

Aurg felt so guilty of giving her the task that he told her to leave her memory-modification power alone.

And she did. Well, she didn't want to use it anyway, as it was as bad as that worthless scream and creation of mindless Titans. She really didn't like the additional powers. No. No more. She would rather just building big structures and a functional space rocket than seeing and causing disorder.

* * *

Years went by and it was the 13th anniversary of the discovery of Titan Shifting. So far so good. Nothing bad happened during those years. People were still getting along with the Titan Shifters as if they were apart of the entire community on Earth. Good. She had changed the world with the help of her father. And her mother somehow.

Ymir had told her husband that 3 children were enough for her family as she didn't want to carry too much of a burden as a mother. While Kris felt distressed on the fact that he would never have a son, he understood Ymir’s wishes. Maybe someday, he would get a grandson instead.

People eventually learned the difference between a normal thunderstorm and a thunderstorm that was a part of the Titan transformation. A normal thunderstorm only happened during a stormy weather, while the Titan thunderstorm was yellow in color and also was accompanied by a green sky that appeared whenever a Titan Shifter shifted into a Titan. They adapted with the thunder sounds so much that they were not afraid of lightning, although they still had to stay indoors during a storm as a normal lightning could kill anyone in contact with it.

Ymir was told that some people went even as far as worshipping her as a Goddess, which she actually didn't want to be associated with.

Sure, she was doing what she wanted to do, even following the actions of her ideal fictional hero Thor Odinson by guarding innocent people from criminals and dangerous threats. But she wasn't exactly perfect. She knew that she couldn't even repair the already broken minds of mental patients, especially because most of them were non-Eldians. And as for the Eldian patients, their minds were still too damaged to the point of no return, as their brains were beyond her control. She couldn't not achieve full peace because she failed to save these people from hell with her own powers.

She had once asked her father to find ways to modify her power in order for her to also enter a non-Eldian’s mind. He tried all he could but he couldn't. His study on the genetics didn't pay off in that case.

Ymir was no God. She was a human being. A flawed one. Like everyone else in this world. And they should have seen that.

Nevertheless, the peace around the globe should remain this way. Forever and ever.

Then, yet another unusual thing happened.

One night, Ymir was sleeping peacefully with Kris on a king-sized bed. The windows were open to let the air in, although the curtains were still closed for privacy reasons. As she was enjoying her beauty sleep, her subconscious mind entered a dream.

<strike> _ Guys… here comes that religious comedy movie reference! _ </strike>

Ymir slowly opened her eyes as she felt bright light hitting her eyelids. Her eyes moved around. And she frowned. She didn't recognize this place. Was she kidnapped?

“...Where… where am I?” asked Ymir.

She got up and noticed how comfortable the bed she was lying on was. In fact, it was more comfy than her king bed in her bedroom. She looked around again and noticed that she was in a white palace. White, shiny, reflective floor. White curtains. White everywhere. Just white. <strike> _ please don't take this as an offense, sensitive jerky waffles _ </strike>

And in the center from the other side of the room was a man, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His white suit and hair contrasting with his black shoes and dark brown skin. He was looking at her with a sweet, gentle smile on his face.

Ymir was unsure of what to think when she saw that man. She had never seen him before.

"Ymir Fritz," the stranger mentioned the name. “Age 28, Eldian-blood, husband of Kris Fritz, mother of 3 daughters and a geneticist. The lady who changed the world for the better.”

Ymir's heart pumped faster. How did he know her name? And her age? And a lot of information about her- actually, most people knew that.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger. "And how did you know me so much!?”

He kept on smiling. "I've been watching you," he told her, "watching your every move. From when you were a baby to you secretly reading the mythology books out of curiosity to your motherhood."

Ymir gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Nobody should have known this secret of hers. Or maybe she failed at keeping this private. Or maybe a spy could camouflage in the surroundings and creepily watch the baby growing up.

"No way…" said Ymir in disbelief. "I don't believe that you…" she paused.

The man waited patiently as Ymir thought back on what to say to him. Just... who is that man?

Ymir turned to face him directly, eye to eye. "Prove it," she said. "Prove it to me that you watched every move I made."

"You looked up to Thor Odinson from the Norse mythology when you were a child," the man said. "But then you stopped admiring him after you did your research on him."

"Everyone knows that," said Ymir. She remembered telling people that she was inspired by the heroic acts of the God of Thunder, who was definitely more of a dick, and did the same for everyone on Earth. Both in human and Titan forms.

"I know you broke your father's promise by secretly injecting a serum into your body and transforming into a Titan," he continued.

Ymir's frown widen. Nobody knew that as her father didn't tell them about how the incident actually happened. He left out the details about Ymir being sneaky.

"I know you had manipulated your daughters' memories to test out one of your abilities," he went on.

Ymir gulped. Nobody **should** know that. What is this man?

"Just… who are you supposed to be?" asked Ymir.

"I am God," he replied with a heavenly voice that could soothe anybody's ears.

Ymir suddenly felt uneasy. _ God!? _ Oh lord, it's God. If he's God, why is he- oh, shoot. No need to be racist.

Ymir was the non-believer the entire time. And if she was, she would have expected God to be… Asian. Specifically Japanese (because AOT creator, amirite?). Now what would she do since… God was right in front of her?

She shakingly raised her arm and waved at him. "_...Hiiii…_" she greeted awkwardly. It sounded like an amusing vampire meeting a little girl.

"Hi," He greeted back pleasantly. "I understand that you are nervous. Take your time."

Ymir took a deep breath. This was her time to speak with God. The first thing to do was to seek forgiveness from him… uh, Him.

"I'm sorry for my sinful deeds," she apologized and bowed down. "I didn't pray to you. And I tend to act naughty sometimes."

God laughed a bit. "You don't need to be sorry," He told her. "You made the world a better place. You changed the world. You should be proud of that. Now, as for the naughty part, you should admit to your daughters what you have done to them. Truth matters."

Ymir nodded. "Yes, my lord."

“You and the Titan Shifters are very lucky in your universe,” God said. “Your alternate counterparts could not go beyond 13 years of being a Titan Shifter. But in your universe, your human lifespan remains intact."

Alternate universes? Oh c’mon, there were scientists that made a lot of theories about universes. Ymir needed to see it for herself to confirm those theories as true. But that was not important right now.

<strike> ...Uhh… that's kinda ironic... </strike>

“So I take it that my universe is full of rainbows and sunshine?” asked Ymir.

“Well, yes,” God replied. “But actually, no. Disasters still happen and most of them are inevitable. Just that they aren't as depressing as the other universes. Mainly the canon universe.”

Ymir rubbed her temple as she gained headaches again. Canon universe? What is that? More depressing events in other universes? Don’t want to know about them.

Then, she thought about something. Something important. But it wasn't about the multiverse since that wasn't important. Her universe was a priority. Since almost the whole world was adapting with the presence of Titan Shifters in her universe, Ymir wondered what the future was going to look like.

Okay, she isn't fine with alternate universes but is still okay with time-travelling? The latter is more complicated, you know.

"Umm, may I have a request for you, God?" asked Ymir.

"Sure," God permitted.

"Show me the world 2000 years later, please?" requested Ymir.

God accepted her request and pulled out a crystal ball, which was commonly used by fortune tellers to see the future. But since this is God we're talking about, he probably will show her what the future truly looks like.

We may get A.I robots and shiny shiny futuristic city with flying cars, right? Haha, **WRONG!**

Instead God showed Ymir literal nothingness in the crystal ball. No planets, no stars, no world. Just a black void.

No extraterrestrial life either, even if they were real.

Ymir wanted to cry. What did she, the Founder of the Titans, do to deserve this? Did the Titan Shifters destroy their own world and other planets like space pirates? <strike>oh no, saiyans</strike> How did she get to this?

“…” Ymir said nothing, grieving the deaths of everybody in that future.

God laughed again, knowing what Ymir was thinking. “Haha, this ain't their fault, Ymir. And it wasn't your fault either. It is decided that the world will end.”

Ymir pulled her lips into her mouth, terrified of the idea of the world ending. “Whenwillthathappen!?” she asked at a face pace.

“That, I will not tell you,” God told her.

Ymir sighed, not wanting to ask further questions about the end of the world. She still hated the mere thought of it though. But since God decided that, then let it be.

"Okay, how about the world 184 years from now?” she requested God again.

God nodded and raised his hand to the waist level. “Hold my hand,” God said.

Ymir became confused and tilted her head. She was expecting the crystal ball thing again.

“I will temporarily bring you to the future 184 years from now,” God continued.

“Oh,” Ymir expressed with understanding. Maybe since people were still alive 184 years later, God would transport her to that world for a while. Yeah, it would be a great opportunity to check out the progress she and her father made so far.

She held God’s hand, hoping to see the future. It would be great. It had to be great.

“Alright, off you go,” God said as the light emerged from the hand. “On the way to year 2019.”

All of a sudden, the light transported her out of the white palace, leading her to an unknown dimension. Everything looked so blurry, so all Ymir could see was clouds and the day/night sky merging together into a painting of an amateur artist. Ymir was travelling through time, all thanks to holding the hand of God that brought out light. The transportation’s ludicrous speed was so high that she felt her face being pulled back. It hurt. It really hurt.

_ “What have I done!?” _ yelled Ymir as she suddenly regretted her decision to take the opportunity to travel to the future. _ “My brains…are going into the back of my neck!” _

She could see the light in front of her brightening up. So bright her eyes also hurt, until they lit into fire. For real.

_ "Ah, my eyes!" _ shouted Ymir. ** _"AHHHHHHHHH-"_ **

Meanwhile, in the United States in the early 1940s, a scientist was allying with the military to put an end to a global war where Japan, Germany, Italy and Marley (you read it right) were the ones committing atrocious acts against the world. As they were working on the atomic bombs, all of a sudden, they heard a loud sound in the sky. When they looked up, they saw what seemed to be a flaming shooting star screaming like a woman in the afternoon sky. That seemed very much like a fantasy.

“What the hell was that?” the scientist asked.

“I think it’s an alien!” a soldier replied.

“...I think it’s a wishing star,” another soldier said as he was about to eat a food that he was holding in his hand. He then turned towards the scientist and told him, “Make your wish, honey.”

“My name is Karl, not Honey!” the scientist yelled at the soldier. “And for the millionth time, I am not your love partner!”

“...”

“...”

“...Sure, honey,” said the soldier, intentionally making Karl do the tantrum in front of the army.

Luckily, Karl was in his human form, or else he would have caused an earthquake on the continent. Everybody giggled at the sight of a grown man acting childish despite his profession.

Meanwhile, Ymir was still suffering as she could feel the time-traveling tearing her eyes apart.

** _“MY EYES!” _ ** Ymir screamed in pain, her eyes burning in flames. ** _“MY EEEEYYYYYEEEES!”_ **

And they bled, making her look like a spawn of Satan. She was not liking the experience of it. She wanted the torture to stop.

** _“AHHHH! I’M GONNA DIE! I’M GONNA DIE! I’M GOING TO THROW UP! AND THEN I’M GONNA DIE!”_ **

It didn't seem like it was going to stop.

** _“DADDY, TELL IT TO STOP!” _ **she yelled again, even though she was aware that her dad wasn’t here.

And suddenly, it did seem to stop. Well… more like she had gone to the final destination.

She arrived at the beach, with its surroundings filled with white sky. Most likely because of her temporary time to stay in this world. And she kneeled down on the shore to vomit on the ocean because she was dizzy from time travel. She was still having migraines.

She was not aware of activities currently happening here. She just wanted to get rid of the bile that rose up from her stomach to her mouth.

But as she attempted to puke, it didn't land on the sea. Instead it landed on… the interior of her Titan nape.

Thank goodness the people were not below her. Wait, if Titans can vomit, all hell will break loose.

She noticed that she was in her Founding Titan form. And now, she had to deal with smelly puke on the muscles since she was located inside the Titan nape. Poor her.

“Ooh, I am having a bad time!” exclaimed Ymir in exasperation as she tried so hard not to sniff the pungent vomit. This was too much for her.

Well, at least her eyes were no longer on fire.

As she tried to exit her Titan form, she found herself stuck in the nape. This was clearly outrageous since she could normally get out of the nape herself when she wanted to. This was definitely the worst day of her life. Even worse than reading a part of the Greek mythology. And she knew that she was in the future.

She turned around to observe her surroundings. There was sand everywhere. She could see human beings, in which she could detect some of them being Titan Shifters because of path connections, and a few Titans doing a variety of activities. Some humans and Titan Shifters in human forms were sunbathing, with few of them under umbrellas. Some were playing and running around on sand and shores. Some were swimming underwater and surfing on waves. Some were creating tiny buildings from sand. And all of them were wearing revealing outfits that Ymir found rather questionable.

But she could see that it was summer. But still, what kind of clothes were these?

Most Titans present, you know the Titan Shifters in their Titan forms, were at the ocean. One Cart Titan could be seen floating by its back. Ymir could sense the gender of that Titan as a woman (yes, she can see biological sexes and not made-up genders/mental disorders). Ymir also saw two Titans playing big volleyball.

One was a literal almost-furry monkey with long arms and pointy ears, so that could be a Beast Titan. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but his back was facing Ymir.

“Heh, I will win this volleyball match!” he yelled in a low, gruff voice.

“Nope! I will win this match!” the other Titan yelled in a similarly deep voice.

That Titan was not a furry. He was skinned and bare. He appeared to look muscular and had sunken green eyes, sharp nose and jawline, and pointy ears similar to that of the Beast Titan's. Seemed like an Attack Titan. His expression was partially clear; he was having fun, playing volleyball with the Beast Titan. Why _ partially, _you ask?

Ymir took a closer look at his face, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. That could not be a real. Because… how did he even form the words perfectly?

"Oh my..." thought Ymir in horror, “...what's wrong with your face?”

That Titan's face looked like as if a surgeon was performing procedure on someone's face while high on crack, which made him maul off the latter's lips and some of the cheeks and then insert teeth into the gaps thinking that the affected skin was gum. Someone should fire that surgeon, because that poor Titan Shifter would never be able to kiss any of his loved ones his entire life. In his Titan form, at least.

Oh, why is Ymir's thoughts getting nonsensical? A giant kissing small humans. Woooow. At least a Titan mom or girlfriend will do. But still, no lips, no kiss.

Ymir could never catch a break from seeing everything that scarred her. Thor's death, creation of Earth from _ that Ymir beast's _ corpse, how babies were made, _ extremely close family relationship_, tragic memories from people and mental patients and now, the (probably) failed surgery of a Titan's face.

Yeah, her face- I mean, Ymir... was tired from dealing with… everything. And right now she just wanted to focus on her mission.

And so, she moved away, trying to forget about what she saw just now. Bile inside the nape was already bad enough. It still stinks. But it wasn't enough to get rid of the image of ** _that face._ ** What's wrong with his fac- ugh, forget it.

<strike> don't worry guys, i don't mind that face. This is how Ymir (my version, at least) view things. </strike>

Ymir could hear different kinds of music in unrecognizable genres. They sounded horrendous and there was barely even any meaning in the lyrics at all. They lack the good taste of classical songs that she knew. Where was the beautiful music of legendary music artists like Ludwig van Beethoven?

Ymir heard those songs coming from strange devices. Rectangular objects. They could play music like gramophones. Some kids were seen tapping on the objects. It produced sounds of shooting, explosions and occasional upbeat and serene music. They were all concentrating on using them.

Ymir guessed that technology had been improving over the years. Yet if it did improve, why wasn't there good-quality face surgery to fix that Titan's fa- ugh, not again.

Ymir felt the power of the Titan that was just like hers. The Founding Titan. Only a member of the Fritz family could inherit that power and that the Eldians outside the royal bloodline could not obtain it.

That might be her descendant. A woman as well, Ymir might add.

She faced her descendant, who was building a sandcastle her size. Her 5 companions, who Ymir could identify as her relatives as well, were helping her decorate the castle with rocks and shells. They all seemed to be happy. Aww, how sweet.

If only Ymir had this type of family bonding with her parents, husband and children. They never went to the beach for relaxation. Ymir’s mother literally told her that she never went to the beach because she didn't like sand. She explained that it was ‘coarse and rough and irritating, and it got everywhere’.

Ymir observed her Titan descendant. Feminine and muscular body that showed off ribs, just like Ymir's Titan body. The descendant's eyes were anime big. Ymir was unsure about whether she was pretty or not <strike>(I actually struggled with that)</strike>, but one thing was for sure, she seemed really kind.

But… that black mop-like hair, with one piece of fringe covering a part of her forehead and in between her eyes… was similar to that lipless Attack Titan's hair.

Bad thoughts flooded Ymir's mind again. "Ugh… what is wrong with his face?…" she asked herself. _ Sigh_, it had been ingrained into her mind and that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Ymir turned to see how he was faring. Now he was splashing water towards the Beast Titan. He splashed back.

“If I splash the biggest, you will buy mangas with your own money,” the Beast Titan yelled.

“Well, if ** _I_ ** splash the biggest, ** _you_ ** will buy me mangas!” the Attack Titan yelled back.

“I will win!”

“No, me!”

“No, me!”

**“No, ME!”**

They were both laughing joyfully as they kept on splashing water towards each other. Playful banter. Well, good for them.

Ymir turned back to look at the future's Founding Titan and decided to approach her. She took a deep breath, inhaling oxygen into her Titan nose and exhaling smoke and carbon dioxide, to calm herself down and started to walk towards her, watching her steps to make sure she didn't accidentally step on any human beings. For some reason, they didn't even notice her, as if she was invisible. And they didn't notice her steam either.

As Ymir stopped walking, she noticed that the descendant paused for a moment. She turned to see Ymir, and her emotion shifted. No longer was there a smile on her face. Now it looked like she had seen a ghost.

Ymir was taken aback by her reaction. Yeah, maybe her presence should not be expected here. After all, she was supposed to be **dead** in their time, so the reaction was understandable.

Ymir tried to think of ways to make this moment less awkward. A being from the mid-1830s entering the late-2010s was already strange enough. But there really had to be a way to at least lessen the weirdness of the situation.

So Ymir did what she didn't want to do. Accessing memories. Gosh, she didn't want to invade someone's mind… but she had to do it.

As she looked through her descendant's mind, she found out that her name was 'Frieda Reiss'. Wait a minute, Reiss? Wasn't the power meant to be for the Fritz family? Ugh, but Ymir could feel that she had that bloodline. Perhaps something in the past caused a… surname change?

If only Ymir knew what happened between her time and Frieda's time… but she didn't want to bother God any further.

She also found out that Frieda had 5 siblings, one of them a half-sister, and a lot of relatives. Two of them, Zeke Jaeger and Eren Jaeger, were half-brothers, and the Beast Titan and the Attack Titan playing at the sea respectively. The latter was considered to be a step relative of Frieda due to not having the same bloodline as her. But the funny thing was that his human face was quite similar to her human face.

<strike>Hang on, why the same Titan hair and human face!? He doesn't actually have the Founding Titan power in this AU. Inconsistent canon in this dumb crack AU...</strike>

"Oh boy," thought Ymir. "That Attack Titan is a 15-year-old boy. At least the human face is alright. But still, his Tita- Again!? A-freaking-gain!? Shut the hell up, Ymir!"

She hated the fact that Eren’s Titan face was actually natural (not counting the fact that injecting Titan serum isn't natural) and not modified. She wished that it wasn't for real.

Ymir checked on what Frieda liked. It was revealed to her that Frieda loved fashion and animals <strike>(I made things up, goddammit)</strike>. Her favorite animals were cats as she considered them cuddly and adorable.

An idea popped up in Ymir’s head. "That’s it! Maybe I can act like one!"

Frieda was still staring at Ymir in shock. She could not even move an inch. And Ymir had to do something about it. There wasn't much time for her to stay in this world.

"Well…" thought Ymir, "...here goes nothing."

...

“Uhh…” Ymir spoke out and shrugged, “..._meow?_”

…

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” **Frieda suddenly screamed in fear.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” **Ymir screamed back as she was caught off-guard.

Frieda’s scream affected the Eldians and Titan Shifters, causing them to look at Ymir Fritz, all with the exact same look of horror on their faces. The non-Eldians on the other could not see her despite hearing the scream, but they did assumed that Frieda and the Eldians were seeing something horrifying, so some of them were also starting to look terrified.

“Ugh, c’mon,” said Ymir in annoyance, feeling mad that her plan backfired.

And then, immediately, panic was everywhere. They started to scream, some of them sounding like a girl even though they were men. They ran away, with some even shifting into Titans and fetching their human companions to get away from Ymir Fritz. Apparently, all Titans were cowards as they were not using their powers to stop her. But that might be because Ymir herself was so enormous that she was bigger than the rest of the Titans present.

The people running away from the Founder herself was very, very depressing for her.

**“****_RUUUUNNN!!!_****” ** a familiar deep male voice yelled in utter horror. **“IT’S ** ** _GODZILLLAAAAA!!!!”_ **

Ymir turned to see who said that. As it turned out, it was Eren Jaeger, still in his Titan form, who was pointing directly at her with his eyes so wide that it could almost fill up the darkness around it.

The male teenager with a Titan face that terrified her was, in turn, terrified of her.

Zeke ran towards him and also pointed at Ymir with his Beast Titan finger. “It looks nothing like Godzilla,” he corrected Eren, “but a vengeful Ymir Fritz ghost with black demonic bleeding eyes that are staring into our souls!”

Oh, so that was why everybody was running away in life. Her eyes burnt from time-travelling. But how did those black eyes transferred into her Titan form? That didn't make any sense!

Nevertheless, Ymir felt that her creepy eyes were nothing compared to-

“Still, we should run like she **is ** ** _GODZILLLLAAAA!!!!!_**” shouted Eren again.

“Though she isn't,” said Zeke as he looked at us and then looked back at Ymir.

** _“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” _ **Eren and Zeke shouted and proceeded to run away together.

Ymir sighed and face-palmed. It was so stupid of her to enter the future and unintentionally scare everyone away from her. All this from her request to God. Oh, how embarrassing was it for her to do this. She wanted to wake up.

“Okay, I’m outta here,” said Ymir as she exited the future world by fading away.

Right after she was gone, Eren just stared at the blue sky in pure shock as he stood on the sand, while the people were running in circles. He didn't notice her exiting the world by choice. Nor did he hear what she just said. All he knew was that she disappeared and that was it. He was absolutely confused on what just happened.

"Did… did she just become a web-slinger or something?" he asked himself.

Back to the present day, Ymir woke up on her bed and gasped. She was back at her bedroom. Phew, at least she didn't go through that painful process again.

She took a look at a mirror nearby. Her eyes were fine. No demonic eyes or bleeding or anything. They were fine.

She looked at the window, the lights beaming through it. It was morning. And birds were singing.

Kris was still snoring, covering his face with his pillow. But… there was something on it.

It appeared to have a written paper on top of it. Ymir raised her eyebrows and eyes. It did not have her husband’s lousy handwriting. It looked more fancy and graceful.

It read _ “Do not worry, Ymir Fritz. I have removed the event in which you enter the world in 2019. I have also fixed your eyes. The future is safe. Well, totally safe... Enjoy your life!” _

And then the note magically disappeared after she read it.

Ymir smiled happily. Thank goodness it won't happen in the future. And that she won’t be looking like a possessed demon at all. She was going to continue on living a wonderful life as if nothing ever happe-

Wait a minute.

Did God just not _ remove _ her memory of that event…?

“GODDAMNIT, GOD!” Ymir internally screamed furiously, not wanting to release it as it would wake her sleeping husband up. “You fixed my eyes and the mess I made, but you didn't remove the memory of ** _that- _ ** **OH MY GOD! WHAT’S WRONG WITH HIS ** ** _FAAAA-_ **”

* * *

Everything went on as normal.

Ymir had admitted to her daughters that she actually modified their memories and then reverted them back. She also told Maria that she unintentionally removed one of her memories so she gave it back. She apologized for doing that as she felt guilty of doing so.

After the apology, the Fritz children immediately forgave her and told her that they were okay with her powers. Ymir was relieved.

Ymir didn't want to tell anybody, including her trusted father and husband, about what happened in the future, apprehending that it would ruin her timeline. She tried so hard to keep her lips sealed. Nobody should know this. Nobody.

But around this time, Ymir had done goofed.

When Rose was almost finished on her painting, which was a replica of _ Mona Lisa_, she asked her mom for a unique way to make the painting stand out from the original and the other versions of it. Ymir was having fatigue from her duty. She gave Rose her suggestion to change the face by accidentally revealing a part of her experience in the future.

And sadly enough, Rose heard every word from her mother and took them to heart as she painted the new face, making sure that she got the description right. It was bizarre and yet kinda amazing actually. To her, no matter what change, Mona Lisa would always be a beautiful lady. Rose could still feel Mona Lisa's little smile on her face translated from the original artwork to her own version. It still had the essence of the portrait. And she genuinely loved it.

After Rose was done painting, she was very proud of her work.

“This is a masterpiece!” Rose exclaimed delightfully and kissed her mother's cheek. “This will blow people’s minds! Mwah!”

Ymir smiled and hugged her daughter, being careful to not accidentally use her ability on her. "You are very talented, darling," she complimented Rose.

"Thank you so much, mother," replied Rose. "It really means a lot!"

Ymir then looked at Rose's painting. Due to how exhausted she was, she thought that she was really looking at Mona Lisa herself. She could have sworn that she met her before, when she was playing a big ball and splashing water with a human in a monkey costume. It didn't matter anyway. She felt that Rose had greatly improved the Mona Lisa portrait.

"Oh, she is so, so beautiful," she said. "That is such a wonderful artwork. I hope it will be put into a museum… or at least the Fritz mansion…"

Later at night, Kris came back home from work and took a look at Rose’s painting as he noticed the essay. He was shocked and pissed off upon seeing the artwork as it was so insulting to Leonardo da Vinci’s work.

Mona Lisa had her attractive face replaced with a human skull that had a big witch-like nose, elf ears and glowing green eyes. Rose's talent might give her attention to details on her paintings, but gosh, Mona Lisa looked freaky and undead.

“If Mona Lisa were to come back from her grave looking like this, I want to go to a church,” commented Kris. "THIS… is why I want a son…"

The next morning, a restless Kris brought Rose's painting into his bedroom to confront his wife, who was eating breakfast while sitting on the bed. He showed her the portrait as he was suspecting her of telling Rose a few major details to put on the artwork. He knew Rose had wild imagination, but Ymir's thoughts were questionable.

"...Ymir, what is this?" asked Kris.

"...That's Mona Lisa," answered Ymir, as she was looking at her toast that she was eating. She assumed that Kris had brought along Rose's latest art.

Kris lowered his brows upon noticing that his wife was not acknowledging the situation well enough. "Look at how you both massacred Mona Lisa," he frankly told her. "Do you think **this**… is **BEAUTIFUL!?**"

Ymir looked at the painting as she wondered if he was being truthful due to him normally liking Rose's paintings and not criticizing them. As her eyes landed on the portrait of _ Mona Lisa,_ they instantly inflated and became bloodshot.

_ That _ was what she did? She couldn't believe her eyes. She could not even blink at all. She just stared at it. Was that really Mona Lisa? Where did her lovely smile go? All Ymir ever saw was teeth! Her heart was pumping quicker than ever. Why was she having déjà vu?

…

"...Oh no..." her inner thoughts expressed dismay and then started to shout upon realization, ** _"OOOOOOOHHH... NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ **

…

"...Well?" asked Kris.

"...Yes, _ so beautiful…"_ she lied while nodding her head and fainted on her bed in shock. Thankfully, her tea on her tray did not spill.

Kris sighed in defeat. He had to deal with the mess on occasions like this. He might as well keep this artwork like that were-thing art as Rose had often put a lot of effort into her works.

"Well… I hate to admit… but it sure is an… _ interesting _ portrait…" he said softly.

* * *

Few months later, surprisingly, all of the 3 daughters, Maria, Rose and Sina, asked their mother for consent to obtain the power of the Founding Titan. Kris had a feeling that this was the result of Ymir messing with their heads that one time, but Ymir told him that she didn't really modify their minds to make them consider getting the power and that their decision was out of free will.

Eventually, Kris, Aurg and Elmir agreed with the decision and gave the girls their permit. Ymir injected all of her daughters with 3 identical serums in clean separate needles. As they got the powers, Ymir taught them how to use them.

Many years later, she was reaching her end in her 50s (life expectancies in her time period was so different from ours). Right after her death, her legacy was carried. The girls held full responsibility of being the guardians of everyone in the world.

And so, the days would get frequently saved, thanks to the <strike>Powerpuff</strike> 3 New Founding Titans!

The world was getting better and better and the Founding Titan powers were passed onto the willing members of the Fritz family from generation to generation. The family was securing the solutions of that power in their mansion, located at their birthplace Eldia, to make sure no intruder would ever take them.

They had also kept Rose's paintings, including her werewolf painting and her _i__nterpretation of Mona Lisa _ painting, on the walls in their mansion. They put protective and bulletproof glass cases onto them. They would also hire an art restorationist in case these paintings started to fade in colors.

_(Sigh in happiness)_

Everything was so great. Everything would be okay. What could possibly go wro-

Okay, I already revealed to you the war in the 1940s. _ To be continued. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Now I can work around with the crazy plotlines that I want to add into this stupid fanfic... heh...
> 
> In case you're wondering about the God stuff, which btw is a Bruce Almighty reference, Ymir Fritz got the privilege to meet God himself. The rest of the Titan Shifters will not meet him on their 13th anniversary of being one. Also this is the only chapter that focuses on the God stuff and time-travelling, so the later chapters will not have that, although Ymir's 'Mona Lisa' mistake will lead to something interesting...
> 
> Anyway, see you soon!
> 
> EDIT: I change a bit on this time-travelling and God thing. Chapter 4 will have time-travelling at the first part. The rest will not be on time-travelling.


	3. Troubles within the Fritz Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more silly things happen. After Ymir's death, there are troubles in the family. Maria's sick, Rose's a bit crazy, Sina... well, she worked too much, and more. Karl is born and he also faces personal issues. This is a roller-coaster ride, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. School studies and stuff. Oh well. Better late than never.
> 
> I made a big generation skip from the canon to have Karl Fritz be one of the daughters' son. (Some awkward laughs from me) And also original characters to fill in the family relatives thing. Their names are made from references that I searched up.
> 
> The fourth, fifth and sixth chapter will also have Karl (but the fourth chapter will focus on Maria). The fifth one will build up to this crazy situation that is the war in the 20th century. I think my story writing here is getting even more stupid, but uhhh... I'll go ahead with it anyway.
> 
> Enjoy the third chapter!

Eldia was already a powerful nation under the governance of one of the members of the royal Fritz family, before Ymir's time. The family was known for their strong dedication to scientific research in many fields; which included chemistry and biology, which helped them create quality medicine that improved human lives.

Okay, they were this talented… they weren't doing black magic or any deals with the devil at all. Just revolutionary scientists being very skillful at science...

For many centuries, Eldia had traded its goods, mainly gas fuels, and scientific knowledge to all the powerful nations from America, Europe and Asia continents, as well as other nations that needed natural resources to survive. Eldia had done its best to be good friends with every existing nation.

And the world was grateful for its help, especially 'Murica <strike>(f yeah!)</strike>. And in turn, the nations helped advanced Eldia into one of the most important countries in the world.

Ever since Ymir Fritz discovered Titan Shifting, the world had been more appreciative than ever. Ymir, her father and her descendents, as well as the Titan Shifters, were contributing to the entire world by improving their standards of life, making it more convenient. Eldia became the most powerful country since then. Everyone praised the country for its invention of Titan Shifting.

Although some non-Eldians questioned Aurg's decision to not only restrict the power to be used by eligible Eldians, but to modify the Titan solutions so that it won't give non-Eldians the power of the Titans if injected into their arms. Because apparently the power was only exclusive for Eldians.

The serum would give no effect to the non-Eldians at all, which was funny considering the DNAs fusing together. This meant that it required a special cell to trigger the power. And only Eldians had that special cell.

But it was alright, they said. They were okay not being Titans. The world did not need its entire human population to be giants anyway.

Marley used to be fine with its neighbour Eldia until after Ymir's discovery of Titan Shifting. Since then, it was fueled with jealousy over the fact that Eldia was getting <strike>harder,</strike> better, faster and stronger in every aspect as a nation. And also those damned god-like Titan Shifters whose power was the privilege that Eldians could get. It made Marley weak.

The President of Marley was losing his mind over that. His hands were shaking. His eyes were moving rapidly. He was absolutely mad. He believed that he was a strong human being until he was overpowered by Titans. And now he was facing the fact that he was not strong.

"I… I'm shaking… Me!? Me… Afraid!?"

He stood up on the chair, his shaking being out of his control. He felt more angry the more he thought about this whole situation.

"Ugh. Pathetic… ME and Marley being _weak_!?"

…

"No! I am not weak! I'm… I'm _not_. I'm not weak! I AM NOT **WEEEEEEAAAAAAAK!**"

He raised his fists in rage, not accepting the reality he was faced with. He hated the mere existence of Titans.

** _"UUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"_ **

A janitor was mopping the floor near the President’s office when he heard childish screaming. He wasn't surprised by that tantrum.

“Pfft, what a baby. Who elected this guy?”

And so Marley was planning for something. Something big for the sake of the world. Something evil. Something destructive.

And it's not good, I'm telling y’all! 

* * *

After Ymir Fritz’s death, she was already a legend. Her three daughters, who had decided to move in to the royal mansion of the Fritz family in Paradis, Eldia, continued the legacy of the Founding Titans.

Out of them, Sina, the youngest <strike>(just a guess)</strike>, was the most committed in her duty, being willing to take combat trainings, as well as governance trainings.

For a start, Ymir never rule over Eldia, so Sina planning to become President in the future would make her the first Titan Shifter to be one.

She was also the only daughter who would start her family. Flint, a strong and quirky man who was a lawyer. Their marriage was wonderful.

Just like her grandmother Elmir, Sina would only want one child, whom Flint named Karl <strike>(generations skip much?)</strike>. This was because of heavy burdens from her work.

Karl was such an adorable baby boy. Ymir would be happy to see her grandchild if she were alive. But if her husband Kris were to be alive, he would be jumping around the room inappropriately, being excited that he had a grandson. Sina knew that because her father, although he loved his daughters, would often talk about wanting a son, or at least a grandson. He kept on telling his wife that it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the existence of his daughters or anything, just that she never gave birth to a baby boy. Well now Sina had a son and her late father never got to see this.

During a break, she would take some time to help out with her relatives on scientific research. She sure was a workaholic. She didn't care about taking a rest as she was serious about handling economic issues. She wanted to get things done.

Maria and Rose didn't like the fact that Sina overworked herself. Sometimes, they asked her to take a nap. Sometimes, a vacation. But Sina rejected them all, saying that the world needed a lot of change. Maria and Rose wondered why she treated her work like she had no time. Very, very strange. Especially since she had no illnesses.

Whenever Karl’s parents were working, Maria and Rose would take care of him as babysitters. Rose would take care of the baby boy the most because Maria also had her own job to do, while Rose herself was just a freelance painter. Karl would watch her paint things that his little mind couldn't understand. He was fascinated by the paintbrush going in random directions and he would laugh at it. Rose giggled upon seeing and hearing such adorable sight and voice from her nephew. Babies were so innocent.

And because of this, Karl was more fond of his aunt than his own mom. Sina made a mistake on that as a mother.

* * *

Maria, the oldest, pursued a singing career as an opera singer, using her power as an advantage to please the Eldians’ ears with her soothing voice. Flint, Rose and Karl liked it but Sina called Maria a cheater for this. She was proven wrong by many non-Eldians frankly considering Maria’s voice as remarkable. Still, Sina felt that Maria ‘enhanced’ her voice further for the Eldians.

Maria would occasionally walked around Eldia in her Titan form, singing to the people who requested to hear her songs. Funny enough, her voice still worked well like a melody. Again, Flint, Rose and Karl liked it but Sina felt that Maria was cheating by using her ability to make her voice sound beautiful. And once again, Sina was proven wro- ah, you know the drill. Blah blah blah.

For unknown reasons, Maria started to weaken to become more fragile as she grew older. Her relatives found out that she had problems with her nervous and immune system and decided to work on a research for a cure. It was difficult and it proved her illness to be a fatal one. Maria was advised to quit her job as an opera singer and a part-time protector, as well as not using her Titan power anymore.

Maria was so upset. She hated the fact that doing what she loved, which was opera singing, used up a lot of her energy quite recently, so she had to stick to normal singing. She missed her days of walking around the world and doing a live concert. And what was even the point of being a Titan Shifter when she was no longer allowed to use the power?

This was not okay.

The only entertainment she ever get was reading books and getting painted portraits of her done by Rose. All those paintings were done in a room, which Rose considered as a room for models who wanted to get their portraits.

Rose had a way of using rooms for a purpose. She had her own different, personal art room that only her family relatives were allowed to enter.

Maria was curious on what the paintings inside that room looked like, but most of the time, she felt too tired to take a look at them. She was so tired that she could not even give attention to her nephew Karl. It would always be either Rose or the servants who would take care of him.

This exhaustion might have been from her condition. Because of that, Maria became depressed.

Her family were full of brilliant scientists, but they were not brilliant psychologists. Mental illnesses were still not understood at this time.

She would lie down on her bed, not even reading a book just because she didn't feel the need to. All she ever did was to stare at the ceiling that had fancy details.

Just staring and staring and also hearing the occasional footsteps of the servants and staring.

Boredom.

Bored.

Bore.

Snore.

Knock knock.

Maria woke up and turned her head on the comfy pillow to face the door.

“Maria?” a female servant called. “Is everything alright?”

Maria sighed. “Come in, Debbie.”

Debbie attempted to open the door by turning the knob. But it was locked.

“Maria, did you lock the door?” she asked.

Maria got up slowly and walked towards the door, groaning in frustration. “I’m coming, Debbie.”

She unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a well-groomed young lady in a maid clothing. She appeared to be concerned for Maria’s well-being.

“Oh dear,” said Debbie, “you don’t look well today, Maria.”

“I don’t feel so good, Debbie,” said Maria in a sad tone. “My body feels like it is deteriorating slowly…”

Then, all of a sudden, they heard loud baby cries.

** _"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

A door slammed open and a woman, who was wearing a coat filled with paint, ran through the hallway.

"I'm coming, darling!" yelled Rose as she ran to the crying baby's room.

Debbie and Maria looked at each other in confusion. They both shrugged and carried on with the conversation.

“Well… your aunts and uncles are doing everything they can to save you, Maria,” reassured Debbie.

“They better find a cure as fast as possible,” said Maria. “I just want to go back to being an opera singer.”

“Maria, you need to get used to your condition in case their research takes too lon-”

Maria snapped and cut Debbie off. “I don't wanna wait, Debbie! I am slowly but surely dying here! I don’t want to die, Debbie. I don’t wanna go…”

She then hugged the maid, her eyes crying and her voice shaking. “I don't wanna go… please… I don’t wanna go…”

** _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

_ "Oh my! Cute little Karl needs his diaper change," _ noted Rose.

Debbie raised her brows, believing that he cried for another reason. "I think your nephew overheard you, Maria."

"That's… very odd," said Maria as she wiped off her tears.

Debbie patted Maria's shoulder. “Have hope for your relatives, Maria. Your family is the best at medical research. But if they cannot find a cure, just live your life to the fullest. It's the best you can do.”

Maria sniffed and stopped hugging Debbie. “Debbie… I wish this will go away. I… I hope they will find a cure…”

Debbie smiled. “I hope so too. I missed your beautiful singing voice. I missed writing lyrics for your songs. You brighten up my day. And to be honest, the world would be empty without you, Maria. You filled up the void. They will never forget you and your wonderful music.”

“…”

...

Maria smiled back, though it was a sad one. “You’re my very best friend.”

...

“...You’re mine too, Blondie,” said Debbie.

...

“And we’ll always be-” said Maria but then she quickly changed the subject, not expecting a different nickname. “Wait, my name’s Blondie!?”

* * *

Rose continued to be an artist and managed to enter an art school late in her life. After graduating from there, she started to use her talents as a way to earn money by selling some of the paintings, even though she didn't need to since she was rich. Revolutionary paintings for museums and portraits or landscape paintings for people who paid her for commission. All of the paintings were realistic and detailed, but the ones meant for museums, while still detailed, seemed to be out of the world.

Rose’s original works, excluding the personal ones such as the werewolf one, were transported to museums to show off her talent. Critics found her creativity odd and told her that some of her works were very weird and unrealistic due to how dream-like they were. Rose found this upsetting and proceeded to do normal paintings that were deemed acceptable for the culture, feeling her own imagination almost crumbling into pieces. Because of her disappointment in her museum works being rejected, she decided to start an art movement on surrealism <strike>(which is too early for this time, but hey, better earlier than later)</strike>.

Although Maria and Sina admired her skills, they both found her sense imagination peculiar. Not just that, but her beauty standards as well.

For instance, one time, when Maria eventually adapted to her new lifestyle and had pills that improved her condition, she and Sina went inside Rose’s personal art room out of curiosity. As they went inside, there were a lot of bizarre paintings that were indescribable. They were confused upon seeing them. Especially that one painting that had lip smooches.

That painting appeared to have a bulky and fluffy animal. It looked like it had paintbrushes, without the sticks, as its hair. The eyes and fur color were completely unnatural. The proportions of the anatomy were weird. Why was the animal wearing shoes? What the heck was that thing?

This painting was titled ‘Speedy Jack’s Other Side’.

“Who’s Speedy Jack? And why does he look a bit familiar?” asked Maria.

“This has something to do with our mother’s tampering on our memories,” replied Sina. “I guess the space animal in your false memory looked similar to that furball on the painting.”

“But then didn't mom said that this buff creature wasn't what she put into Rose’s mind?”

“Eh, Rose has crazy imagination, sister. Let’s just move on.”

Maria and Rose proceeded to walk away from that and continued inspecting the paintings. Just then, they saw one painting that resembled Leonardo da Vinci’s Mona Lisa painting. But it was absolutely horrifying.

There were similarities. Same neat and long hair, skin color, dress, posture and background.

And then there were differences. In Rose’s painting, first and foremost, Mona Lisa had no lips. Just teeth. That set of teeth made her look partially like a skeleton. And those sunken eyes didn't help that at all. And the irises were green. Emerald green. That gorgeous color seemed to stand out of the horror of a painting. And Mona Lisa shouldn't have pointy ears to begin with. Or that big nose.

Sina could feel her head boiling. She felt that this was disgusting. And Maria was petrified. She was scared of the painting. It gave her mental scars.

Maria almost fell but luckily she managed to balance herself. The painting was tearing the two sisters apart. Just what was that beast of a beautiful woman? Right after they regained their ability to move, they quickly went outside the art room and closed the door behind them. They both decided to approach Rose in regards to her… artwork.

As they were walking along the hallway, they saw Debbie cleaning a vase on the end table and a 5-year-old Karl hopping past them, riding a hobby horse. As he was heading to Rose’s art room to explore the place, Sina called him out of fear.

**“Karl Fritz,”** called Sina, using her voice ability from her Founding Titan form, making her blue eyes glow purple. “Do not go inside there.”

Karl looked back and became puzzled. Auntie Rose allowed him to enter the room and yet his mom did the opposite? What?

Maria turned around to face him. “Yes, what your mother said. Don’t go inside.”

“...Uhh… okie dokie?” said Karl, still being unsure about this.

The servant was also confused, but Maria turned around to tell her about the painting. “Debbie, Rose’s art room has an absolutely horrifying Mona Lipless painting that will scar Karl’s mind. Don't let him go in there.”

Debbie tilted her head. “Maria, that painting doesn't look that ba-”

“Just keep Karl out of that room,” Sina told her strictly.

“Okay, Madam Sina,” said Debbie.

As Karl walked away from the direction to the art room, Rose and Maria hurriedly went inside Rose’s bedroom, that just happened to be open, to confront her. Debbie stared at the door, a smirk forming on her face.

“They must have thought that Karl never seen that painting at all,” thought Debbie. “Boy, are they wrong.”

Rose was just reading a random book on her bed when she felt her right shoulder being tapped on. She turned around to see her sisters looking very mad. Rose was confused on why they were feeling that way.

Sina started the talking. “Rose,” she said, “what did you do?”

Rose tilted her head, unsure of what she did wrong. “What did I do?” she repeated Sina’s question, which made her facepalmed.

“Your Mona Lipless painting,” said Maria, who was losing a bit of her balance from her illness. “How would the real Lisa feel if she saw her face… like that?”

It took awhile for Rose to process on this whole thing until she realized that they were talking about the unusual face of Mona Lisa.

“Oh that!” exclaimed Rose, then proceeded to give a long-winded explanation. “That is mother‘s idea! I asked her for suggestions because I wanted to spice things up in my artwork. And I got to say, I love it. And as for the real Mona Lisa… I hope she didn't mind if I were to tell her that my painting is simply a surrealistic art. Any paintings have different meanings. One can be free to say that my painting of ‘Mona Lisa’ is the perspective of an unsound person _ oooor _ the idea of Mona Lisa being revived as a zombie. The possibilities are endless.”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Well, most of what you said wasn't answering my question nor needed, but whatever,” she said. “It is a nice artwork, not gonna lie, but you just scarred my mind! I think I’m going to have a sleep paralysis _ demon!_”

“Or a nightmare,” said Sina bluntly.

“Not as horrible as what I said, Sina!” yelled Maria as she glared at her.

“Whoa, sisters!” interrupted Rose. “There's a reason personal paintings are put into my personal art room! You must have wondered what they looked like. Well, you should have ask me first if you were scared that the paintings might be traumatizing.”

Sina sighed. “Well then, Rose. You said that the face was mother’s idea, correct?”

“Yes, 100% her idea,” replied Rose.

Maria frowned. “Oh gracious. What was mother even thinking? I thought she was better than this.”

“Well, she did manipulate our memories once,” Sina calmly reminded her, though she and her sisters did forgive their mom for that.

“Girls, she was exhausted at the time when I was painting my Mona Lisa,” said Rose, defending Ymir.

**“ThenWHYdidyouaskedherFORSUGGESTIONS!?”** asked Sina _ calmly. _

"Whoa, okay, okay. You need to calm down, Sina…" Maria told her.

Sina felt ticked off. "Me? Calm down!?" She then quickly turned around to look at Maria with red sore eyes. ** _"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!!"_ ** she said _ calmly. _

Maria sinked in utter shock, not expecting that outburst from her younger sister. “...I can see that…”

Rose's arms became jelly due to Sina's behaviour. “_She… _ she didn't _ seeeem _ like it when I saw her,” she responded shakingly, “ _ buuut... _ she took the initiative to help me anyway. It was when I kissed her cheeks that I noticed that she was tired.”

“Fa-fair enough,” said Maria, lying on the floor. “So… she was so tired that she partially created the monstrosity… Huh...”

“Hey, my Mona Lisa isn't a monster,” Rose defended her painting and smiled a little bit. “She's… she's amazing.”

"Beautiful? Sure, skeleton face with demonic green eyes sure is _ pretty_," said Maria sarcastically. "People will _ definitely _ kiss those teeth."

"There is a thing called kissing cheeks, Maria!" yelled Rose in annoyance. "And hey, she isn't a demon. I can see the sweet personality inside her! Appearance can be deceiving, ladies…"

Sina deeply breath in to calm herself down and process on what the painting looked like. “Well, okay then. I respect that,” she said. “To me, she doesn't look beautiful. Not sure what to say about her personality, in which I mean your version, since it's all up to our interpretation… Okay, I'll tell you what I think. She honestly looks calm and happy regardless of the facial features. She doesn't seem like she would hurt anyone. Kinda like… a gentle beast. I can see that."

Maria gained a deadpan face. "Sina… you have got to be kidding me."

"You clearly are someone without creativity, Maria," commented Sina. "At least Rose has one. A creepy one though."

Rose's face turned glum. Her own imagination was considered creepy by her own sister.

"Oh, and by the way..." continued Sina, "...she looks like… a Titan. Don't you think?”

Both Maria and Rose were absolutely shocked.

Maria slowly stood up and shifted her look to Sina. “Are you saying that Titans are ugly!? Titans are angels compared to that lipless demonic monster!"

Sina shook her head. “No no no, I’m not saying that. Some Titans, like the Female Titans, do look beautiful. Rose’s Mona Lisa painting… looks like mother had seen one of the Attack Titans.”

**“ATTACK TITANS!?”** Both Maria and Rose yelled. Even Rose was surprised to hear that.

Sina sighed again, finding their lack of awareness on the obvious features stupid. “Sunken green eyes and gleaming teeth are the features of an Attack Titan,” she told them. "Can't you see them?"

“Well…” said Maria, “...I don't remember seeing an Attack Titan who literally lacks lips! And even if that was the case, why couldn't she just pick the more beautiful ones? Like Female Titans for example?"

“Ugh. Certain Titans have deformity, Maria,” Sina told her, “so mother might have seen one Titan with such a deformity before in her life. Maybe he or she is still alive somewhere. Maybe he or she is already dead. But there's no question on the fact that Mona Lisa’s face is definitely the face of an Attack Titan. Just… an uncommon one. And about that, it's likely that she wanted something unique, so she avoided the commonly beautiful Titans."

Maria and Rose nodded slowly, taking in everything Sina had just said.

Sina clapped her hands once, ending the discussion. “Well, looks like I’m done here. Questionable painting, but nevertheless an interesting one. It's been a long day. I need to get some rest. I worked a lot this time round. Looks like I need to listen to my body."

Maria beamed up, being relieved that Sina finally listened to her advice. “Oh thank goodness,” said Maria. "You look like you're dying, Sina! Kinda like that Mona Lipless painting. Heheh!"

Sina turned back. "I could say the sa- … Oh… nevermind." She quickly ran away from Maria out of regret.

Maria became confused. "What was she talking about, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, sister."

"...Anyway, nice artwork though, Rose!" complimented Maria. "But I am definitely getting insomnia from that."

"Well, thanks a lot, Maria," said Rose half-heartedly.

As they both left the room and closed the door behind them, Rose remained still on her bed, thinking about her artwork. At first, she didn't expect the face to be that of a Titan, let alone an Attack Titan. But then, she still could not deny how majestic the face looked, even for the lipless deformity. Nevertheless, no matter what shape, form or appearance, Mona Lisa would always be an amazing art portrait. It was just that… the Titan thing gave Rose a whole new perspective on her own artwork.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered why her mother gave such a suggestion. In fact, she didn't even ask her that back then because she was used to surrealism and that she didn't mind weird stuff. Which was why she even kept her werewolf painting despite not knowing of her actions until after Ymir told her the truth.

She thought of the reasons behind her mother's suggestion. Too tired to even know what she was suggesting to Rose? Probably.

Liking the Attack Titan power? If that was the case, why didn't Ymir inject herself with the serum that contain that power? Grandpa Aurg didn't mind his relatives to take the power that wasn't the Founding Titan.

Scarred by the face? Rose did know about her mother fainting upon seeing the painting the following day, which really upset her. So the first reason was definitely possible.

But whatever reason Ymir had, that was the past. The painting had already been done. It was over. Move on.

And as Rose thought about this whole Titan thing, an idea popped out. She smiled again as she had the brilliant idea of asking Titan Shifters to be models for her portraits. She was sure that Female Titan Shifters would be the most willing to pose for a picture. Maybe even Warhammer Titans as well with their magnificent white ‘clothing’. But if she asked any other Titan Shifters like Cart Titans or Attack Titans, in which one of them did end up in her Mona Lisa painting, they would probably feel uncomfortable because of their appearances.

But in Rose's eyes, beauty was heart. If the model were to be good-hearted, he or she would be beautiful. And that was all that mattered to her.

Yes, she wanted paintings of Titans. Not just one normal-sized canvas, but possibly even gigantic canvas as well. Someday she would find a paper the size of her Titan form and try out painting on it.

<strike>Stupidest. Idea. Ever. A gigantic paper!? C'mon!</strike>

* * *

There were only a few attempts though when she tried that out as a Titan, due to limited resources from trees <strike>(in fact, all the trees would be gone but nope, still a lot of trees in this crazy world)</strike>. The big papers, which were wonderful portraits of Titan Shifters who were willing to be models, were all put inside a gigantic museum building in Eldia meant to showcase these artworks. Rose gave a request to a Warhammer Titan to build it and it was a success. Many tourists who went inside were amazed by such enormous yet gorgeous art pieces. And it was done by one of the Founding Titans! A revolutionary museum for the world.

But Sina and Maria were startled by this stupid decision. They were wondering why Rose would paint on a huge piece of paper in her Titan form and have a museum made of Titan hardened flesh that was so tall that it could reach up to Ymir’s height? Goodness, what a waste of trees and paint!

One day, Sina caught Rose painting a big portrait of an Armored Titan Shifter posing like a knight. Sina walked towards Rose's back and tapped her big shoulders hardly with her big hand. Rose quickly turned around in shock and her sparkling eyes caught sight of her once-again angry sister glaring at her with glowing purple eyes.

"My goodness, Sina, you startled me," said Rose. "If you were to be invisible, I'd be scared to death!"

"Rose!" yelled Sina in umbrage, shaking the other two Titans present. "I can totally see that your brain is shrinking **every day!**"

Rose felt uncomfortable. And then she nervously laughed as sweats were dripping down her forehead. "Oh, that is rather… impossible… to say the least… unless you're saying something about my human brain in my Titan nape… right?"

Sina glared at Rose in silence. The Armored Titan who was watching the moment stepped back a little in fear of getting hit by an angry Fritz woman, even though he literally had armor plates.

Rose gulped and then attempted to spice things up a bit. "How do you like the progress on my latest painting so far? I call it... 'Bold and Brash'!"

The Armored Titan was taken aback by the title and looked at a still anxious Rose. "You… you're calling me brash!?"

Rose suddenly gasped and looked at him apologetically. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Mister Deger! It's a working title! I'll rename this wonderful portrait 'Brave and Bashful'!"

Deger became puzzled. "Brave and… Bashful? That doesn't make sense, Miss Rose. Could have just name it 'Brave and Bold'."

Rose unknowingly stroked her own face with a big paintbrush in embarrassment. She was subconsciously chattering her teeth. "Oh, I am trying to think here… You're not making things any better, sir…"

Sina groaned in impatience. “Rose Fritz. Now it is not the time to talk about names, okay? You’ll waste a lot of trees and plants that are required for paints if you continue at this rate. Enough is enough. I’ll suggest that you stick to painting on human-sized canvas instead of doing something really big. You think that a museum taking up a land is a good idea!? Is that what this is all about?”

“Actually… yeeees… sis…” replied Rose seriously, but her voice was shaking. “I… uh, requested a construction worker to build that museum. That museum is… meant for any Titan Shifters… who want to be artists! I… I am inventing an art movement here...”

Sina gave a long sigh that was as low as a lion yawn. “I get that you are bringing your imagination to life,” she told her. “Endless possibilities, you said. I remember that. But I think artistic sculptures made by Titan Shifters are already enough, considering how the ability works. But your method on the other hand is using limited resources. I can see that you are exploring ways of making art the ‘Titan’ way, but really Rose, there has to be a limit. I’m not saying that you should throw your art movement into the trash. But please. Let your big painting of that Armored Titan be the last gigantic artwork you’ll ever done. Continue your art movement, but next time, don't do any artwork that is Titan-sized.”

She then took a deep breath out of exhaustion. “Ugh, I repeated a lot of buts here. Rose… I love you. You have a great potential. You're a good artist. I can see that in you."

Rose became silent. Deger didn't say anything. They both don't know what to say to argue with Sina. She was right. Rose was wasting resources. It was time for her to stop painting on giant papers right after she was done with the portrait. Sina, who was younger than Rose, was wiser than her.

Rose proceeded to hug a tired Sina into her big arms. “You're right,” she said. “Painting on big papers is a bad idea. You opened my eyes. I… I love you too, sister.”

Sina smiled and embraced her back. They had too many arguments at this point, so the sibling hug was needed. She patted Rose's back as she closed her eyes that stopped glowing purple. She was no longer mad.

Deger just watched the sisters having a moment. He stayed quiet, this time to be respectful. He just wanted a portrait of his Titan form. And he had been staying still for long. But yeah, this would be the last Titan portrait to ever be humongous.

In the end, Rose was still happy with her work. The gigantic art movement might be discontinued, but it was a great journey. It was all worth it for the sake of art.

“True art is characterized by an irresistible urge in the creative artist.” - Albert Einstein <strike>(okay… a quote now!?)</strike>

* * *

Sina had told her husband whether he wanted to be a Titan Shifter or not since he was an Eldian. Flint replied by saying that while he was okay with having a Titan Shifter, no matter what power they had, as a wife, he himself didn't want to be one for personal reasons. He did however told her that Karl was interested in becoming a Titan Shifter ever since he watched the Titans in action. Not only that, but he also wanted to become the Founding Titan. Sina was happy that her son would carry on the legacy of the Founder.

Karl had his arm injected with a serum by Sina when he was 15, which was considered a minimum age by the Fritz family. When he first turned into a Founding Titan, it was… hilarious, to say the least. While Sina and her sisters in their Titan forms looked very human, though with tight ribs, and perfect, Karl's form was imperfect.

His sharp teeth were exceptional, but his arms and torso were thin in contrast to his normal human-like lower body. His ribs, which his grandma, mom and aunties all had, made Karl looked like he had a wasting disease <strike>(which is actually anorexia, an eating disorder)</strike>, which prompted Flint to bring him to a doctor. But one of the royal scientists assured him that he wasn't suffering from that illness since he ate 3 meals a day.

In fact, Karl loved food so much that he was becoming obese.

That time, when the fat royal kid was in his bedroom doing nothing but eating chocolate cakes and croissants (_ahhh..._), making his clothes tighter, Flint opened the door hard, slamming it against the wall, which caught the kid off-guard.

Flint could see that Karl was addicted to food, especially croissants, which had a lot of calories. He loved them so much that could almost become a balloon, which was worrisome for Flint as his caring father.

Stranger and stranger. A boy who could be obese and yet had a skeletal-like Titan body.

Karl faced towards his father and became angry at the fact that he almost broke the door and came into his room without permission.

"Dahd, whht tte hek ah oou dooink!?" he yelled with his mouth full because of the cake.

Flint stared at the large amount of desserts that his son was eating. "Karl, we need to talk. Chew and swallow your food first."

Karl groaned and did as what his dad told. "Ugh. What is it, dad?"

"Hey Karl, I don't mean to disrespect, son," said Flint, "so don't take it like that. Uh, I gotta give you some advice."

Karl snorted, knowing what was about to come. "What?"

"The gym, my boy," suggested Flint. "You're letting yourself go."

"Well, I'm not going there, dad," argued Karl. "My Titan power is enough for me."

"Hey look, Karl, that does nothing but getting your **fat** body into a giant's nape!" rebutted Flint. "You're letting yourself go, my boy. And to be honest with you, it's breaking my heart."

"Gimme a break, I ain't dying sooner or later," said Karl confidently.

"I'm trying… I'm trying to help you help yourself, son!" yelled Flint worryingly. "The gym, Karl! You hear me?"

"Screw you, dad," Karl insulted his dad.

Flint sighed. "You leave me no choice, son."

Flint unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants, causing Karl to suddenly jump out of bed in horror. Karl knew how powerful his father’s belt was and that he would be in deep suffering if he were to get whipped by it multiple times.

He ran to the balcony door, breaking it, and jumped out of the ledge. He just realized how high his own mansion was after looking down at the ground. How stupid of him to even consider jumping out of there just to escaping from his father’s beating, let alone someone who wasn’t even a Titan Shifter to begin with.

**"OH NO!"** yelled Karl in regret. He quickly prepared to put his hand near his mouth.

The guards, who were doing their duty, saw Karl falling down from upstairs and was about to run from the entrance to the pathway to catch him when they saw that he immediately bit his own hand to survive the long fall, summoning the lightning to strike him to shift into his Titan form and landing onto the ground face-first, causing an explosion outside the mansion. Luckily, the guards and the civilians outside the gate, who were walking on the pathway, did not get hurt there.

<strike>which is rather unrealistic.</strike>

Karl rolled his big body on the ground to see the sky, his face a little bit flattened and broken from the impact. Man, his house was really too tall. Then again, it was the luxurious home of the royal Fritz family.

"Ugh… I hate gravity!" he cried and slowly stood up.

The people at the town nearby put their activities on hold to look at Karl, who was lying on the ground from the landing. At a bit of a long distance, they noticed such an unusual appearance from him, especially since they knew who Karl was and that he lived in a bedroom at the highest storey of his mansion nearby. They expected him to look handsome in his Titan form, knowing that he was one of the members of the royal Fritz family. But that expectation was dashed instead as they met him with disappointment instead.

Thin arms, thin torso… **THICK LEGS!?** Sharp teeth… That is the son of Sina Fritz? That beautiful Founding Titan? Something wasn’t right, the townsfolk thought. Does he obtain the Founding Titan? If so, why are the previous Founding Titans gorgeous compared to this ugly one? Karl might be a cursed son.

Karl fully got up to his full 13m height, although still shorter than the luxurious mansion, and looked around. He saw the townsfolk’s reactions to his form and became uncomfortable. He knew what he looked like based on his father's description. He looked ill and unfit, though not as unfit as his fat human body. These two different bodies would definitely be a strange combination if they were to be fused together, considering the two opposing yet extreme versions of an ideal body, but overall, it would still not be healthy one with skeletal arms and big belly.

Karl liked having a Titan power. It made him feel stronger and more capable of protecting his country. But it suck to not be able to change the Titan body. It was no excuse on not changing the human body's fats with the whole exercising and eating and all, but that was a totally different case as there is a big difference between a human body and a Titan body.

Gosh, he hated being judged by his own people. How would he become the president if they didn't like his Titan look?

Flint quickly ran to the balcony and stared down at his own son, whose head was just close to him. Flint slapped his own hand with his belt continuously. "All you have to do, is go to the ** _damn_ ** gym, Kay-Af!"

Karl returned back to reality from his distractions and looked up to see his strict father. He instantly got startled by the sight of the belt. He held his skinny Titan hands up, surrendering to his father and accepting defeat, because of his fear of that **belt.** It held such a power that made Karl obey his father in spite of his own stronger power.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled in frustration. "I'll go to the gym! Chill, chill!"

Flint still kept on hitting his hand with his belt, not caring about his people looking at what seemed to be a private family conversation. "You better go now, Karl. You gotta be fit."

Karl obeyed and went outside the gate, still in his Founding Titan form. This was the fastest way for him to go to a location. Knowing the places very well, he knew where the nearest gym was.

As he was walking, he spotted Rose on the pavement, coming back from grocery shopping. She also saw Karl and was not expecting to see him in his Titan form.

“Hello, Karl,” greeted Rose.

“Hey aunt,” Karl greeted back.

“Where are you going?” asked Rose.

“The gym, aunt,” replied Karl. “I gotta follow dad’s advice or else he beat me up!”

Rose giggled. “Oh I know that feeling, dear! I remember the time when your grandpa Kris scolded me for using Grandma Ymir’s makeup as painting.”

“Huh…” said Karl. “You actually did that?”

“Yes. I tend to be experimental with things for the sake of art.”

Karl looked down, staring at his Titan hands. “Aunt… is there such a thing as a makeup for Titans?”

Rose stopped smiling. “No, there would take up a lot of resources. Besides, you can only stay in your Titan form temporarily. So there's no point in using up a makeup on the face.”

“Well, makeup is temporary, aunt,” said Karl. “You wash off your makeup once in a while…”

“Yeah, but still, Titan makeup would be a waste of resources if it were to be a thing.”

Karl chuckled. “Well, mom told me you used up trees for giant papers!”

Rose laughed. “Oh, darling, that was 10 years ago, when you were still a little boy! Don't think much about it, dear. I don't do that anymore.”

Karl and Rose still went on to laugh. That was a silly situation on the fact that Rose even considered to do that in the past. But after they finished laughing, Rose became concerned about why he asked her about a Titan makeup.

“Karl, I wonder why you ask that question?” Rose asked him. “Usually, men don't use makeup. They're not even concerned about their Titan appearance. Have you been worrying about your Titan face recently?”

“...”

“...”

…

Karl felt very uncomfortable, scratching his long hair. “I… I don't know… I… I… uhhh…”

“...Karl… Do you… want to talk about it?”

“... N-no, aunt. I’m okay,” lied Karl. “I… I gotta to the gym now. See you later, aunt.”

He waved at her and headed to the direction he hoped would lead to the gym. Rose watched her nephew with a worried look on her face. She could sense that he wasn't feeling alright. She could tell that he was lying. She would need to tell Sina about this.

* * *

Karl would go to the gym in his daily routine. Thankfully, with all the available exercise methods Karl had there, he became thinner as expected, though it might be helped by his Titan power.

Flint was very proud of this change. He didn't even need to beat his son with his belt. All it took was taking it out to give him a warning.

Although the obesity issue was solved, Karl still felt anxious. There was another problem that had not been solved yet.

His freaky Titan appearance.

Karl was jealous of how good-looking his mom was as a Titan compared to his. One time he told her that he wished that his Titan form was more handsome, she told him that appearances never matter. She even said that they could be deceiving. Karl groaned as he heard the same thing from Aunt Rose before. They both said that it was the heart that counted.

But Karl doubted that. If he were to take over her role as the President and showed everyone his Titan form, they would find him a bit monstrous looking. And that could possibly affect his reputation.

He kept on looking at his mirror. Oh what a handsome boy he was, getting rid of all that fat through exercising. Too bad he couldn't say the same for his Titan form. He remembered taking a look at his reflection on a lake and then running away from that out of disgust. Horrible, he told himself. Horrible.

Rose had told Sina about Karl’s low self-esteem. Sina acknowledged that as she sighed upon seeing her own son being moody. She knew why he felt that way. The Founding Titans that Eldians had seen so far were pretty-looking, so Karl's Titan appearance would be unexpected. Nobody would think that a Founding Titan, a member of a royal family, would ever look sick. So she told her husband about this and he nodded, as it made sense on why Karl would look at his own reflection most of the time since that gym-talk incident.

Karl watched how the world progressed with his mom and dad as they walked around the country together. Those were the times where he had the chance to bond with them. He could see how everybody was so appreciative of the Founder's efforts and the existence of Titan Shifters. How some of them considered the beautiful ones as angels. But that was most likely due to appearance. And it upset him.

As he was at the balcony of the mansion watching a variety of activities at the uptown nearby, Flint, who was chewing something hard, spotted him feeling gloomy. Flint walked towards his son and put his hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention from the citizens to his father.

Karl heard crunchy sounds from his father's mouth. “Hey, dad," he greeted him. "What are you eating today?"

Flint picked something out of his pocket and showed it to Karl, which made him baffled. It was a stone. That… was what he was eating.

"Wait… you're eating ** _STONES!?_**" exclaimed Karl in shock.

Flint nodded his head, confirming that he did indeed eat stones.

"But… they're not edible!" yelled Karl. "Wha-what else do you eat, dad!?"

Flint swallowed the chunks into his throat, allowing himself to start to speak. "Hmm, let's see…" he said as he held up his fist to count his fingers on what he normally ate. "I eat… diamonds, gold, uhhh… ruby…"

Karl could not believe his ears. He thought that he was hallucinating sounds.

"How… are… you… still ALIVE!?" yelled Karl again, unintentionally getting outsiders to hear him.

Outside the mansion, one of the people, who just walked past it, sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Teenagers these days.

"Shhh, you're very loud, son," said Flint as he looked at the people outside the mansion. He then spoke to them directly, "Uh, don't mind my son! He's having a bad day!"

One of the people glared at him. **"Well then BRING YOUR CONVERSATION WITH HIM INSIDE YOUR MANSION!"**

"Sorry, sir!" apologized Flint as he bowed down. "C'mon, Karl. Let's get back inside."

As they went inside Karl's bedroom, which was made neat and tidy thanks to one of the servants, he sat down on his bed with his father to continue the conversation.

"So… how are you alive with that appetite?" asked Karl, lowering his voice this time around.

"They're occasional snacks," admitted Flint. "But I guess I have a special stomach."

Karl still felt puzzled by this weirdness from his dad. He remembered that his dad advised him to go to a gym because of his diet, but his own dad's diet was way beyond understanding.

"Anyways," said Flint. "I see that you have been feeling down quite lately. Why the long face, son?"

Karl just remembered about his worries and looked down, his frown widening. His dad's favorite treats distracted him and now he wished that he was still distracted by it. "I… I don't think I would make a good rock."

"You what now?" asked Flint, feeling his own smirk forming.

"OH, uh, I mean… good president!" Karl corrected himself.

"Hey son, whatever job you take, or what object you become, I’ll support you," said Flint with a fatherly smile.

"DAD, I don't want to be a ROCK!" yelled Karl, his face turning red.

Flint chuckled. "Hah! I'm just pulling your leg, my boy! You gotta lighten up a little, you know. You’re losing your sense of humor."

Karl sighed, being unamused. "Okay… that was funny, alright?"

Flint frowned. "Well it ain't funny until you actually laugh, my boy. It breaks my heart to see you feeling so moody."

"Well… okay then," said Karl as he rolled his eyes. "As I was saying… I do want to become President! It's just that… what if my people do not support me?"

Flint laughed a little. "Hey Karl. Being a politician is as hard as a rock! There’ll be people not agreeing with you. When it comes to decision-making on what’s good for the people, there will always be good and bad factors. And those are on many aspects. Trust me, my boy. Your mother is always stressed on handling issues and she ain't even President yet. Way too much for one, if you ask me."

Karl's eyes widen. He didn't really mean to get into the more political part of being a president but now he knew how hard it was. He would need to take down notes regarding politics, but for now, he was more concerned about how his people see him in his Titan form.

"...Whoa… okay, dad," he said. "I… I wanna ask your opinion on… something. It's related to becoming President."

"Sure, son," accepted Flint. "I'm listening."

Karl turned his head up to look into his father's eyes. "What do you think of my Titan form?"

Flint raised his eyebrow. "Well, to sum things up, you look decent as a Titan, son."

Karl felt more curious on his father's opinion. "Well, how is my Titan decent?"

"You wanna hear my thoughts on that?" asked Flint.

"Yes, please," said Karl politely, but he was just desperate to hear what his dad had to say.

“Kay, fine," said Flint. "Relatively speaking, you ain’t as bad-looking as an average Cart Titan-"

"Hold up, you calling me a horse!?" asked Karl in shock.

Flint became a bit annoyed. "I ain't calling you a horse, Karl! You haven't heard the rest from me yet."

"Oh," said Karl as he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. "Sorry, dad."

Flint continued. "Well, you don't look as bad as Cart Titans. Uh, I gotta tell you, Karl. You do look aggressive like an average Attack Titan. But… eh, Attack Titans ain’t bad-looking either. Frankly, when I first saw your form, I thought that you were ill, boy! I was relieved to hear that you didn't have that. You don't know how many people suffered from wasting diseases. Look what's happening to Aunt Maria! I'm glad you’re healthy, my son."

Karl pouted, feeling irritated about being compared to a type of Titan. "I can't believe you compared me to raging monsters!" he yelled at him in annoyance.

Flint raised up his hands, gesturing his son to settle down. "Well son, you ask for my opinion and I give you that!”

Karl immediately felt guilty again. “S-sorry, dad…”

“Besides, these Titans are people too,” said Flint. “They can be friendly when you interact with them. They only act like 'raging monsters' when it comes to sparring, Karl. And you have to remember, appearances can be deceiving."

Karl internally sighed, having to hear that phrase all the time. Again. And again. And again. “Aww shoot, here we go again…”

Flint pulled out a stone and put it into his mouth, eating it. Karl still felt disturbed by that and decided to look at the window near his bed. He looked at the people in the town outside his window, feeling gloomy again. He still felt conscious about how they see his Titan form.

"Dad…" he said, "these people like Grandma Ymir and my mom. Both of their Titan forms are… hot."

Flint's eyes popped out on Karl's comment and spit pieces of stone into the window in front of him instinctively, unintentionally shattering it into pieces.

"Jesus Christ, dad!" yelled Karl in utter shock. "That did not **just** happen!”

Flint stared at Karl with bloodshot eyes. **"WHAT!? YOU'RE CALLING YOUR MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER HOT!?"** he yelled in shock.

Karl shook, as if ice cubes were on his body. “Whoops, that ain't sounding right…”

Flint was not surprised at his son's concern though. This was what his son had been thinking. He often looked at himself in his mirror ever since he went to the gym. And now he was worried about his own future just because he cared about how people viewed his Titan form.

Sina knew that appearance didn't matter and Flint agreed with her. It was the heart that counted.

**"Son,"** he said in a deep tone.

Karl turned around, expecting the worst to come. His father was getting very serious on him. "Hu… huh?"

And then, in an instant, Flint slapped his son's face, making his head spin like a wheel. His eyes go all round and round seeing nothing but a blur. As he stopped spinning, he became very dizzy, his eyes going from cross to derpy. Despite the pain, Karl was at least glad that he wasn't whipped by his dad's belt again.

"You seriously think that people won't admire you just because of your Titan look?" Flint questioned Karl. "Is that what this has been all about?"

Karl was stunned. He was in loss of words. He didn't know what to do.

"People judge politicians by actions, not by appearance," Flint told him. "Being politician is doing what is right for your country, not trying to look like Jesus!"

"But Grandma Ymir was wo-"

"Forget about Grandma Ymir! She never wanted to be a Goddess, from what I heard from your mama! She, you and I are all human beings! If people insult your Titan look, just ignore them. Why you gotta be sensitive with how you look when helping people is the main priority? They'll stop bullying you once they see you being tough and doing the right thing. Your mom and aunt are right, Karl. Heart is the only thing that counts."

Karl was silent. Absolutely silent. He saw how good of a person his grandmother, mother and aunt were and yet he did not focus on that part. He was so concerned about his Titan form that he pushed aside the rest of the factors that made one a good ruler.

Being king was not about look. It was about caring for the well-being of the country.

And his parents were right. And he, the only son, was wrong.

Flint came closer to his son, still looking dead serious. "You wanna be President? Then you gotta be a man. You hear me, Karl? Be a man."

Karl nodded. It was time for him to be a tough man and not be a wimp who was self-conscious about his appearance.

"Okay, dad," said Karl. "I'll be a man."

…

...

Flint smirked. "You still haven't explain to me why you called your mom hot."

Karl sighed upon hearing that topic brought up. "I wasn't thinking straight," admitted Karl. "But I ain't attracted to her. That's just sick, dad."

"Karl, I know you won't feel that way, but it's just funny how you use that word on her."

Karl smiled a little bit. "Yeah… it was funny, dad. I made a mistake on complimenting mom like that. Heh…"

* * *

Years went by. Karl had graduated from high school and went to college. Everything was okay. A healthy body, a healthy lifestyle and a healthy identity. No more self-esteem issues and hello happy life. Now what he needed was a girlfriend. Currently he was still single.

But other than that, it was all fine.

All fine except for his aunt Maria’s worsening condition.

She was already a middle-aged woman and she was very sick, unlike her healthy elderly relatives. They were still trying to find a cure for her through extensive medical research, but to no avail. Some pills used to be able to improve her condition, but now they were of **no use**.

Absolute zero progress was made on that research. **Big BRAIN!**

They wished Aurg was here. He could be a great help. But he was gone. This research was all in their hands.

Maria had her first sleep paralysis that she had feared for the longest time. Not being able to move limbs after waking up was a terrifying experience. She could not even form a word. She could only look around with her eyes. She was internally screaming for help.

As she was still stuck like a statue on her bed, she heard a voice from her stern, younger sister outside, calling her name.

_ “Maria,” _ called Sina.

Maria wished that she could get up, open the door and answer Sina. But all of those actions were impossible to do so with her inability to move.

_ “Maria!” _ called Sina again, but it was louder this time.

...

“...Sister, I can hear you…” thought Maria, “but I can’t get up!”

_“Maria!_ _What the hell is my sister doing?...”_

Maria felt more tensed. “Oh no… this can't be…”

**_“MARIA!”_** yelled Sina in rage. _“You know you hear me! Don’t make me come up those stairs and you know you don’t want that to happen!”_

Maria’s eyes widen. “Oh no, she’s mad! Oh no! Oh sh-”

Sina slammed the door open. **“MARIA!”**

Maria’s eyes shifted to look at the face of an angry middle-aged woman, who apparently looked exactly like that cursed painting. Ah yes. Her worst nightmare came true. She had her sleep paralysis demon overriding her own sister.

“Sister, are you deaf!? You didn't hear me calling you!?” yelled Sina, looking like she came from hell.

Maria just stared at her with big eyes. She knew that was Sina, but she was still horrified at the hallucination over Sina’s face.

"It’s 12 noon! Aunt Ruth has been calling you to go down to her lab since morning!" Sina told her.

Maria still stared at her, still being scared. They both had a staring contest for a moment because she did not respond. She was looking at the illusion that was the green glowing eyes. Her lack of response angered Sina even further.

**“SO NOW YOU’RE LOOKING AT ME LIKE I’M A GHOST OR SOMETHING!?”** screamed Sina as she ran towards the bed and grabbed Maria’s collar. “You know what? Get your butt up!”

She dragged her body by her arm outside of her bedroom and walked down the stairs, the paralysed sister’s face hitting the steps and feeling the friction of the rough carpets and smooth floors.

“I asked if you're deaf and you can’t even respond to me. Well, you know what? I don't care! Imma force you to-”

But then Sina paused. She stopped at the middle of the staircase that led to the ground floor. Something wasn't right, she felt. She turned back to see Maria lying on the steps, not even standing up at all. Something bad might have happened to her.

Sina felt very guilty. She got her emotions the better of her and dragged her sick sister down the stairs. She already knew that Maria had an illness, but she did not expect her to suddenly not be able to move.

She was so focused on her work that she did not take care of Maria.

Sina crouched down to take a look at Maria’s face. She still looked scared. Her eyes got wider and wider as Sina got closer to her face.

Sina covered her mouth upon the realization that her sister had sleep paralysis. None of the Fritz family members had that, but this one was a simple concept. There was an awareness of what was happening but a lack of an ability to move.

But not to worry, this sleep paralysis would last for a couple of minutes.

...Right?

After a few minutes, Maria did regain her ability to speak. She opened her mouth and started to breathe in properly. The hallucination went away and she could see Sina’s actual face again.

“Oh dear,” said Sina. “Maria, are you okay?”

“Uuugggh, I cannot believe I saw you as Rose’s painting of a lady CREATURE!” yelled Maria.

“Oh? So your nightmare did come true,” said Sina. “You seriously saw _ that _Mona Lisa?”

“Yes,” replied Maria.

“Welp,” said Sina, “one cannot help it when it comes to having a sleep paralysis. Anyway, can you move again?”

After she asked her, Maria tried to move. But she couldn't. She was baffled on this. “No. I can’t.”

“Whoa, uhhh… this is a strange case of sleep paralysis…” commented Sina.

Maria gulped as she became anxious. “Oh no. This…”

Sina frowned. This was a bad sign. The cure for her illness was already impossible to make to begin with. To have a sibling that lost the ability to even walk would mean…

Oh no…

Her muscle movements failed.

She was paralysed.

Maria was close to meeting her end.

Sina started to freak out and screamed in horror. **“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”** Maria joined the screaming.

Rose and some of the servants, whom she personally befriended, just came back from grocery shopping and saw Sina and Maria on the staircase in front of the entrance, both screaming. All of them also noticed the latter’s terrible state.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”** Rose and the servants screamed.

Flint came out of the bathroom in a towel robe and saw terrified people downstairs screaming.

“The hell, people! What’s all this noise about!?”

Debbie ran towards him and looked down at where he was looking at.

“Hmm… oh my goodness!" exclaimed Debbie in shock as she took a step back with her mouth covered. "Maria must have lost her ability to walk!”

Flint’s jaw dropped and then they both proceeded to scream.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

** _“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_ **

Pretty much everybody inside the mansion screamed in horror. Except for Karl as he was still in college. This news would be shocking to him once he came back. He never experienced the loss of a family relative before. The rest of the family knew that Maria was meeting her doom and there was nothing they could do to stop it despite all their efforts.

Outside the mansion, at the town, the folks could hear a lot of chaotic screams inside there because the front door was opened. They looked at each other’s faces and gave a long, long sigh.

"It's official,” one of them said. “The Fritz family is full of mad people.”

* * *

The sky was filled with grey rainy clouds. Heavy rain was hitting the muddy ground.

<strike>this is cliche but okay.</strike>

Time had taken away the first daughter of Ymir Fritz.

Everyone was at a funeral, dressed in black, mourning to the dead woman. Maria Fritz’s body was buried in a grave beside her mother‘s grave. This one big area was dedicated to the deceased members of the Fritz family.

All of the relatives who worked so hard on finding a cure for Maria were extremely disappointed in themselves. All that work for nothing. All that hope shattered in pieces. Maria died. They failed her.

The violinists under the shelter were playing the theme song of ‘Schindler’s List’ <strike>(which shouldn't exist in the 19th century, but okay)</strike> to fit in the depressing atmosphere of the funeral. Somehow, it worsened the ambience.

<strike>but then again, who wants to dance happy music on people’s graves like it's la-la-land?</strike>

Karl had just recently finished his college education and had a girlfriend. They were holding an umbrella together as they listened to his mom giving a speech about his aunt.

"Maria Fritz," Sina spoke, "the first daughter of Ymir Fritz, the founder of the Titan Shifters. She was a great opera singer. A great protector. And most importantly, a great sister. We argued frequently our whole life. Being the youngest sister, I refused to listen to her advice, like taking a break from my work. I didn't do that in my early days, but I eventually took a rest when I needed it. It was unfortunate for my sister Maria to suffer from a terminal illness. My family had been working hard for a cure, but in the end, Maria passed away from that. I hope, by the Gods of Heaven, that Maria will find peace. May she rest in peace."

Debbie was crying hysterically and bent down on her knees. "How could you leave us, Maria? I loved you, dear friend. You were like a sister I never had! I wish that illness never take you away from us!"

Rose hugged Debbie's back, patting her. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be alright, Debra. Maria is watching us from the sky. She wouldn't want you to be upset."

Debbie slowly nodded without saying a word, but she was still crying. “The music is not helping, Rose… it's like the violins are scented with onions.”

Rose sniffed the surroundings. “Oh, you’re right. There is a scent of onion around here somewhere…”

One of the violinists held back his laughter to respect the poor woman. He did happen to eat onions as part of his breakfast before going to the cemetery to play the music.

Karl watched his normally friendly servant sobbing and his living aunt comforting her. It was upsetting to see Debbie feeling so distraught. She was usually an optimistic lady, but this was not her happy day. Then he looked at his father, who was grieving silently.

"Dad… why do people die?" he asked quietly, making sure that no one would hear him.

"It's just how it is, son," answered Flint. "It's all part of being human. We can't live here forever."

"Aunt Maria died from an illness…" whispered Karl. "Why do some people have incurable illnesses, dad?"

"Things happen, Karl," said Flint. "Like it says in the book, we are blessed and cursed."

Karl became puzzled. "What freaking book?"

"Same things that makes us laugh, make us cry," responded Flint. "Right now, we gotta mourn for your aunt, son."

Karl nodded and looked at Maria's tombstone. He could barely see that was written with 'Here lies Maria Fritz. First Daughter of Ymir Fritz. R.I.P'. And the small writing, which Karl assumed was Maria's years of living, seemed to be unreadable due to the tombstone being far away and the rain being heavy.

Karl had his face down and prayed for Maria for her well-being in the afterlife (<strike>everybody in this family is religious</strike>). She might not be able to bond with Karl as much as Rose and Sina could, but she was still his aunt. It hurt Karl to see how he never took an opportunity to spend some time with his aunt, especially since she was always in her room. He always bonded with Rose instead.

"May she rest in peace," prayed Karl. "Ahem."

Karl looked up to the rainy clouds. He thought that somewhere above those clouds, the ghost of Maria would be standing there.

Karl wished he could see her face agai-

“Karl,” his girlfriend spoke out. “You're letting rain hit my face…”

Karl realized that he turned his umbrella just to look at the sky and positioned the umbrella back to being above him and his girlfriend.

“Oh. Sorry, Michelle,” apologized Karl.

He looked back at the tombstone, thinking of a way to give respect to Aunt Maria. Maybe someday, Karl would honor his aunt by naming an important structure after her. Probably a statue. Or a theatre. Or a museum. Or a wall.

That way, if he were to enter Heaven, if it even existed as he believed it would, Maria would be there, appreciating her dear nephew.


	4. rewriting previous chapters (will delete this)

so... I just read Chapter 122 of the manga... and Ymir's Titan form is revealed... oh that skeleton face creeps me out... not to worry guys, I'll make sure to keep the humor of this fanfic.

I got some things spot on though, such as her daughters obtaining the power of the Titans. Great. Just great.

That's not much to say about this besides telling you that there'll be a change on this fanfic. I'll update this soon. Catch you later.

R.I.P Beautiful Titan Ymir Fritz


	5. YouTube adaption + discontinuing the written version

hey. It's been a while, has it? Personal life and issues stopped me from writing it. But hey, I came back. But for a different reason.

I may not consider continuing this fanfic since I'll continue it through my YouTube video series instead. I feel that the video adaptation will be better for the crack AU series by delivering the jokes better. Here's the video by the way:

I hope you enjoy the video and consider following the series on YouTube instead. I may write stories on fanfiction sites like this, but since I have online schooling now, I am not in the mood to write novels or short stories, so making videos are the way to do for now. 

I apologize for leaving all of you hanging. Just posting this to show that this fanfic is not dead (well, more like transferred to YouTube but ok).

see ya!


End file.
